Turvallinen ja Vakaa (SUSPENDED)
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: After years without the symptoms, Finland's PTSD starts to come back. Memories of the Winter War start to haunt him, and the other Nordics must find a way to help him fight through it. However, helping him is no easy task. The other Nordics can't change Tino's painful past. So it promises to be an emotional ride that will challenge the bonds of family, friendship, and love...
1. Part Zero-Yellow: Part 1

Turvillinen ja Vakaa

 **A/N: All the Nordics live in the same house to make it easier for this story to progress. Deal with it!**

* * *

 **Part Zero**

 **Yellow: Part 1**

 **(Yellow: can activate the anxiety center of the brain, it is a color of warning.)**

* * *

~1~  
Morning

The first thing he noticed was that he could not sleep. It was well passed two AM, and the rest of the Nordic house was completely silent. There was not a single sound and no one was stirring. Even his dog was asleep, her fluffy, white form curled up at the end of the bed, ignoring the world.

He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position and trying not to wake the slumbering, gentle giant beside him.

A draft passed through the room and he shivered, pulling the blankets up to his chin and curled up into a ball, attempting to warm his small, thin form.

He tried to close his eyes again, but nothing happened. He just could not fall asleep. He opened them again. He felt small and vunerable in the large, dark room, and was suddenly very, very paranoid.

He looked around frantically, desperately wishing someone was awake so he didn't feel so alone and so afraid.

He scooted closer to his bedmate, but made sure to leave a tiny bit of space between them.

At this point, he wished the larger form was holding him close.

-xXx-

He continued to toss and turn, but no matter what he did, he just could not get to sleep. Maybe he could just not sleep? No. He was absolutely exhuasted. But his paranoia and anxiety was keeping him up. He didn't know why he was so restless. He just was. Everytime he tried to fall asleep, some scary thought would creep into his mind and disrupt it.

He thought to get up and get himself a glass of warm milk, to calm his nerves and soothe his mind. But the problem was, he was too afraid to get out from under the safety of his covers. So he buried himself further beneath them.

Besides, if he got up, he might step on some creaky floor board and wake someone, namely his bedmate...and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Su-san would get upset if he did.

Once more he continued to toss and turn. He tossed and turned so much, that he did in fact disturb Sweden.

"Mmm..." Came his deep voice. Finland froze.

He felt movement beside him. Nerves bubbled up inside him. Oh no oh no ohnoohnoohno...

"Mmm...T'no?" Sweden said softly, deep voice hoarse.

"Su-san i'm s-"

"Ye k'y? Yer m'vin a lot." The large man said sleepily. His aquamarine eyes were open and studying Finland's face in the dark.

"I'm fine, thank you...I am just having troubles sleeping." He whispered.

"Cold?"

"A...a little."

Large, warm arms enveloped the smaller form and pulled him close. He tensed at first, but eventually relaxed. Sweden was very warm, and his grasp was very gentle. He felt a little better.

"Warmer?"

"Y-yes th-thank you."

"Mmm." and he was asleep once more, almost immediately.

And Finland felt safer, and in Sweden's strong arms, once again resumed his attempt to fall asleep.

-xXx-

It seemed that the first rays of sunlight that streamed in through the curtains glared into Finland's face, waking him from the little sleep he had gotten that night. He was exhausted. He tried to go back to sleep once more, but gave up when he realized it was not going to happen.

Yawning, he very carefully wriggled himself out of Sweden's arms, and pushed back his side of the covers, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. He put on his slippers and pulled Sweden's covers up further, and then went into the master bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

He patted it dry and then took his robe from the hook on the door. He slipped into it, tied it, and then walked out of the bathroom and bedroom. He headed down the hall towards the kitchen, his mind set on coffee.

He picked up his favorite Finnish flag print mug from beside the sink, put a coffee pod in the coffee maker, and put the cup underneath.

While he waited for his coffee to brew, he set to work mindlessly on the dishes that had not been done last night, curteosy of Denmark. The six residents of the household had worked out a chore schedule, per Sweden's request, so Finland wasn't stuck doing all the house work. The little blond didn't mind doing all the chores, but he dare not say that to Sweden. Anyway, it was nice not to be the only one doing the work in the house every once in a while.

Sweden and Norway were always very diligent with their chores. Iceland kept up for the most part, but he usually complained about it, because his teenage brain told him he'd rather be hiding out in his room doing teenage things, whether it be homework, eating, sleeping, reading, going on the computer, listening to music, or whatever. Sealand had a few chores, sometimes he did them, sometimes he didn't. It really depended on the day. Sweden usually made him, and he too, usually complained.

Then there was Denmark. He was the oldest in the household, but yet he was the least responsible. He never did his chores. Ever. He would only do them if he was threatened by Sweden or forced to by Norway. But usually he left them for someone else to do, and that someone else was usually Finland.

So thus, that was what he was doing now, Denmark's dinner dishes.

He finished putting the last plate in the bottom rack of the dishwasher just as the coffee brewed into his mug. He mixed in creamer and sugar, and then carried it to the square table, sitting down at his spot. He yawned, resting his chin in his hand, zoning out. He tapped his fingers against the mat and stared out the open window, feeling anxious all of the sudden, his mood grim. He began to very much anticipate Norway's or Sweden's awakening.

Usually the household awoke in the same order every morning. Finland was always first, and depending on the day, Sweden or Norway came after him. Whoever wasn't second was third, and then they were followed by Sealand, then Denmark, and finally, Iceland, who was usually awake by noon.

-xXx-

Tino continued to sip his coffee, when the sound of jingling collar tags announced the entry of Hanatomago and Sweden into the kitchen.

From where he was sitting, he could see them enter perfectly. Hanatomago pranced by Sweden's side, and then made her way towards her food bowl. Finland smiled when he saw them, grim expression lighting up.

"Good morning Su-san!" he exclaimed, although he was not near as cheerful as usual.

"Mornin' T'no." Sweden replied, and then retrieved his own mug from the side of the sink to prepare his own morning coffee.

Finland yawned.

"Umm...did you sleep okay?" he asked afterward.

"Ja. Fine. How'dya sleep?"

"Okay." Finland replied honestly, "I've been having trouble sleeping lately."

"Mmm." Sweden nodded, "I see."

Awkward silence.

"I am glad we don't have anything to do this weekend. We can all relax for a change. It's nice." Finland said, changing the subject.

Sweden nodded again. He was a man of few words after all.

"So, the other day..." Finland started to tell another one of his strange, awkward stories.  
Towards the end he yawned once more.

"Ye tired?" Sweden asked as he joined Finland at the table and waited for his coffee.

"Ya," Finland said, "I honestly didn't sleep very well last night."

"Hmm..." Sweden studied him.

"...I-I mean it wasn't because of you of course...you were warm and cozy...I mean...I-I just...like I said...tr-trouble sleeping." Finland felt blush crawling up his cheeks, he had embarassed himself once again.

"Ye k'y?" Sweden asked.

"Ye-yeah...of course. J-just tired."

"Yer tense."

"I-I am?"

Sweden nodded and then pushed back his chair and got up, going behind Finland's. Then he very gently set his hands on his shoulders and back and began to massage them.

"Yer r'lly stiff. This sh'ld help ye r'lax."

"Th-thank you." Finland stuttered. Slowly relaxing under the Swede's touch as he rubbed out the knots and stiffness. It felt good. Finland reached for his mug to take another sip of coffee, trying his best not to move very much.

-xXx-

Moments later, the sound of someone clonking down the steps was heard. Norway entered the kitchen.

"God morgen." He said.

Sweden stopped briefly to nod.

"H-" *yawn*, "Hi Norway. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. As usual." The peculiar Nordic made his way towards the coffee maker, talking quietly to one of his invisible troll friends as he did so.

"Is this your coffee, Sweden?" He asked.

"Mm. F'rgot about it." He stopped massaging Tino's back and then went to finish his coffee, which he added a couple of spoonfuls of sugar to.

Eventually, the rest of the Nordic residence woke up, and soon everyone was gathered around the table with coffee (except Sealand, there was no way Finland was going to let a twelve-year-old drink caffiene) and Danish pastries that Denmark and Sealand had made the other day (along with a huge, holy mess in the kitchen).

"So, since none of us are busy this weekend," Denmark started, "We should all do something as a family! 'Cause we're that awesome."

"Can I sleep instead?" asked a groggy, irritable Iceland, who, judging by his messy bed-head, had very clearly been woken up.

"Icey, don't be so boring." Denmark replied.

"Hmph."

"I think spending time together would be fun." Finland agreed, "Don't you all think so?"

"Can we go to the park?" Sealand piped in, "We can have a picnic or something."

"That sounds fun," Denmark agreed, "Let's all go to the park!"

"I think I'd rather stay home and read." Norway said softly.

"No thanks," Iceland added.

"Nor! Yer bein' silly!" Denmark said, "You can bring yer books to the park. And Ice, you have to come, 'cause yer part of our family too. And plus it's a really nice day. It'd be a shame to waste it inside."

"You can always nap on the blanket if you are tired, Iceland." Finland said, "And it wouldn't be the same if we were missing a family member or two."

"I th'nk we sh'ld go." Sweden inputed quietly.

"Fine," Norway said, "I guess i'm not getting out of this one. I suppose it is nice to read under a tree on a picnic blanket."

"I'll go but i'm bringing my headphones and I'm gonna sleep the whole time."

"K! Fine with me! As long as you come." Denmark said.

"Can we play football?" Sealand asked excitedly.

"Whatever you wanna do, kiddo." Denmark ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Not cool, Uncle Den! I actually combed my hair this morning!" Sealand exclaimed, all the while giggling.

The spiky-haired nation laughed.

"Well," Finland started, "I guess after breakfast we should all get ready to go then? I'll pack the picnic basket."

"I w'nna h'lp ye." Sweden said.

"Oh, okay. That is very sweet of you, Su-san! It'll be faster that way." Finland replied, with his sweet little smile.

"Yay! Let's go!" Sealand and Denmark jumped out of their seats and started to run towards the stairs.

"Boys!" Finland stopped them.

Both blonds turned back towards the table.

"You are both forgetting something."

They looked at each other and then to the group at the table.

"Your plates, idiot." Norway answered, rolling his eyes.

"Right. Oops..." Both of them set their plates to the sink and rinsed them, before turning and heading up the stairs.

 **Translations**

 _God morgen: Good morning._ (Norwegian).

 **A/N: I'm back with another Hetalia fanfic. Nordics this time. I love them so much! I hope it turns out good. I already plotted some of the plot points, like I usually do. It won't be quite as long as "'Til Winter Ends" was, but I hope it will still be a decent length. I figured I would try experimenting with different characters. So, as always, stay tuned!**

 **Also, question of update: Who is your favorite Nordic country and why? I love Finland. He is SO CUTE and kick-butt too!**


	2. Yellow: Part 2

~2~

Afternoon

Since the park was not too far from their house, the Nordic family decided to walk there. Denmark led the way. Sweden carried the basket, walking in step with Finland, who held the leash attached to the happy Maltese puppy that trotted beside him with her head held high. Sealand skipped ahead of them, while Norway and Iceland walked in the back. Norway had an arm around his book, and Iceland was walking with Mr. Puffin flying beside him, his ears plugged with earbuds.

They walked on through their quiet neighborhood, the warm, breezy spring air perfectly.

No matter what day it was, if the weather was nice like this and they had time for it, Denmark always saw to it that the family went outside at least for a bit. He did not like to stay indoors if the weather was nice.

The neighborhood was beautiful. The grass, trees and flowers were in full bloom, providing a gorgeous, colorful spring scene all around them.

As they walked on, Tino hummed quietly, enjoying the perfect weather. He wished it was always like this.

Eventually, they reached the park. They walked down the concrete path, towards the bright, green grassy field. There were benches, next to the sidewalks, and the park was buzzing with activity. Happy children ran about, and adults talked with one other. Some young couples could also be seen as well, walking and holding hands. It was not over-crowded, but it was still quite lively.

"Hey! There's an awesome spot!" Denmark announced. They all turned to see an open spot underneath a large shady tree.

"Gimme the basket, Sve!" Denmark yanked the picnic basket and blanket out of Sweden's hand and ran to claim the spot before anyone else could. He set the basket down underneath the tree and exclaimed, "Hey Sve, help me spread this out will ye?"

Sweden nodded and came over to help Denmark with the blanket.

Iceland immediately claimed a spot in the corner of the blanket. Norway sat down with his back against the tree and opened his book.

"Uncle Den!" Sealand shrilled, "Let's play some football!"

"Be right there kiddo!" He started towards Sealand and walked across the blanket. Norway saw this as the perfect opportunity to stick out his foot. Denmark tripped and Norway hid his chuckle behind the pages of the book.

Finland rolled his eyes, smiling at the high energy of Denmark and Sealand.

Hanatamago strained at her leash, barking excitedly, stubby tail going haywire as she marveled at the sights of the lively atmosphere.

"I c'n w'lk 'er if ya want t' sit down."

"Okay, I was just going to-"

"Tino, look out!" Finland's immediate reaction sent him diving to the ground, covering his head with both hands, letting go of Hanatamago's leash. The black and white ball flew over him and rolled a few feet. He remained frozen in that position.

 _"T'no, Håll utkik!"_

 _A body crashed into his, and he was knocked to the ground, ducking. The bullet soared over both their heads, only narrowly missing as they're bodies landed in the cold snow._

 _Inside, Finland could not help but to feel angry. He had done something incredibly stupid. He had let his guard down for one moment and it had nearly cost both of them their lives..._

"Finland! Holy crap, are ye okay!? The ball didn't hit ya did it!? I shouldn't have kicked so hard. I'm sorry!" That was Denmark.

 _Don't get up until you know the coast is clear_.

"Yer lucky th' b'll d'n't hit 'im." Sweden's voice said. "T'no? Ye 'lr'ght?"

"Mum are you okay?"

Finland slowly lifted his head and nodded. "I'm okay." He smiled reassuringly.

After ensuring he was okay, Sealand went after the ball.

Finland started to get up off the ground, and Sweden helped him with his spare hand, as the energetic puppy was on her leash in the other.

The smaller blond dusted his clothing off.

"Thanks Su-san."

"Mm. 'M gonna go w'lk H'nat'mago." And he turned towards the sidewalk, with the puppy leading him where she wanted to go.

Finland went and sat down on the blanket and started to unpack the lunch. He had been phased by what had just happened, and was still feeling off, and he did not get why.

-xXx-

"Boys! It's time to eat!" Finland announced, calling to Denmark, and Sealand. They were kicking around the soccer ball, Sweden was supervising them from his spot on the blanket, Hanatamago was chasing a butterfly (well, trying to, at least, she was restrained on her leash), Iceland was lying on his belly with his face in his hands and his headset still in, whether or not he was sleeping, Finland couldn't tell, and finally, Norway was still reading his book.

When the two household "children" didn't stop running around, Finland called again, "It's time for lunch you two."

This time, they heard him. Denmark stopped the ball with his foot, and the two walked over to the blanket and sat down. Norway closed his book, and then nudged Iceland.

"Uggh, Leon, go away." He groaned.

"Leon?" Norway questioned.

Iceland lifted his head, light blush feathering his cheeks, "Uggh, what?" He snipped, clearly irritated.

"We're eating lunch now."

"Good, i'm hungry."

Iceland sat up as Finland started to serve everyone their meal.

The group of six ate their lunch in a comfortable silence, and then began to talk.

They finished eating and then enjoyed a lazy day at the park. Norway continued to read, Iceland napped in the sun. The ever- energetic Sealand and Sweden played Frisbee with Hanatamago. Finland laid on the blanket and watched the puffy clouds go by. Denmark annoyed Norway, stopping only when he smacked him on the head with his book. Eventually, he got bored and then started to bother Iceland.

"Hey, hey Icy. Let's go for a walk. I'll buy ye some shaved ice if ye come with me."

Iceland took out his earbuds.

"What?"

"Let's go walk. If ye come with me I'll buy you some shaved ice. My treat."

"Fine."

"But you can't bring yer earphones. Ye need to enjoy the fresh air without yer electronic devices."

*Huff.* "Fine." He held out a hand, "Help me up, I'm lazy." Denmark took hold of his arm and practically lifted him off the ground.

"Hey Finland, ye wanna come with?"

"Yeah sure." He got up off the blanket.

"Anyone else want shaved ice?" Denmark asked.

"Ja." Norway replied.

"Yes I do, I do!" Sealand trilled.

"Ja." Sweden answered.

"Kay! It's my treat."

"I'll pay too." Finland said, "You have to let me. It's not fair to let you pay it all by yourself."

"Kay. That works. Come on Ice." And the three were off toward the shaved ice stand.

"Wait what kind do you want?" Denmark turned back and inquired.

"Blue raspberry." Sealand said.

"Ch'rry." Sweden added.

"I want a mix of strawberry and grape." Norway put it.

"Kay."

-xXx-

The shaved ice stand was a short walking distance away from where their picnic spot was. They had to walk down the cement pathway out of the grassy field towards the playgrounds, where the ice stand was located. The line wasn't so bad.

"What kind do you want?" Denmark asked Iceland.

"Cola." Iceland replied.

"Finland?"

The day-dreaming blonde jumped.

He giggled nervously. "Oh..umm...what kind? Umm...Tiger's Blood."

"Uhh...which one is that again?"

"It's the one that's a mix of different flavors."

"Oh."

"What kind are you getting, Denmark?"

"I dunno. I'll figure it out when I get up there."

-xXx-

As the three waited in line, they had a conversation while observing what was going on around them.

This area of the park was very lively and crowded. Young children ran about everywhere, laughing and screaming in delight, and older kids and some teenagers rode their bikes, skateboards, scooters, and roller blades. Adults talked and laughed, happily enjoying their drinks, and vendors sold balloons, food, and treats.

Suddenly, a loud noise filled the air as one of the balloons that were being sold popped.

Finland jumped a mile, in his mind he heard a gunshot. His heart began to race, pounding in his ears. He needed to find cover quickly, get out of sight. Before he knew what he was doing, he was taking off across the grass and the sidewalk, running towards one of the few unoccupied benches. He practically dove underneath it, hands and arms over his head. He received looks from several people.

"Tino?" Denmark started to freak out, "Tino! What do I do, Ice!?"

"You go after him, but don't bombard him or panic. Stay CALM." Denmark's wallet was shoved into Iceland's hand and he was making his way towards the Fin.

There was a crowd of people bombarding the bench and standing around him, talking anxiously.

"Hey!" Denmark exclaimed, "What are ye doin'? Don't crowd 'im! Move, move!" He continued to yell at the crowd until they all got the point and backed off.

Then he tried his best to soften his voice and got down on his knees to Finland's level. He was hiding under the bench, covering his head, slightly shaking.

"Hey, hey Tino?" Denmark said softly, "I-it's okay. There's nothing to be scared of. I don't know what's goin' on but everything's gonna be fine. Come on Tino, its alright..." He laid a gentle hand on the Fin's shoulder. He stiffened, while Denmark rubbed his back and spoke softly to him. The Dane also had to step away for a couple moments too. He was definitely not Sweden but eventually, he was able to calm Finland down, and get him to come out from underneath the bench.

He helped him up off the ground and then asked.

"You okay?"

He slowly nodded and then they made their way back to the shaved ice line. Iceland was almost to the front.

"About time you showed up, Den. Is Finland okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine." He forced a weak smile.

"I can help who's next!" said the worker. The three made their way up to the front, and Denmark gave her their entire order. They paid and then stood to the side and waited, and soon, they were carrying the snow cones back to their spot. They each carried two, and Finland remained silent as they walked, still trying to regain his composure. He did not understand why he was experiencing these symptoms all of the sudden. He felt so anxious and vulnerable about everything, and there was a knot in his stomach. All he wanted to do now was curl up and hide behind Sweden.

-xXx-

They returned with the snow cones, and then all of them sat on the blanket and ate together. The moment he bit into the delicious frozen treat, he started to feel better.

The family talked and laughed like normal and the mood became gradually lighter. No one talked about what happened at the playgrounds. Finland figured it was for the best. Part of him wanted to tell Sweden about it later, but he didn't want to worry him. However, he also knew that he would hurt the Swede's feelings if something was bothering him and he didn't let him know. He sighed. He didn't know what to do. _Maybe I'll just wait until he inquires about it? Yeah. That sounds good...oh, but what if he doesn't ask and finds out himself? Or what if Denmark tells him? Oh...I'm sure he'll notice something's off? Or maybe he won't...that might be better. I don't know..._

He felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked down at it; it was Sweden texting him.

 **Tino, are you okay?**

 **I'm alright for now.**

 **Something happened, didn't it?**

 **Yes.**

 **Do you want to talk about later?**

 **Yes please**.

He looked up at Sweden beside him and a small little smile formed on his usually impassive face.

Finland returned the expression.

 **Translations**

 _Håll utkik!- Look out! (Swedish)_

 **A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with my weekly update. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know. Ahh, I love Denmark. I have a headcanon that although he can be cannotically bossy and controlling at times, he's a big sweethearted puppy.**

 **Also question of update, what is your favorite flavor of shaved ice/snow cone? I like cherry or blue-raspberry.**


	3. Yellow: Part 3

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I am so sorry this took so long! I got hit with a major writer's block and I just could not write this! But, I managed to get passed that, and write this update for those of you who have been waiting. I have planed some parts of this story, and I really want to write it. But, I need suggestions for what I should add. If anyone has any ideas, please, PM me, and should I use them, I'll be sure to give credit where it's due! Thank you for bearing with me!**

 **Also, the _Just Dance_ battle was inspired by a cosplay video called "Nordic Dance Battle", and Pansychic27213's _Avengers_ one shot "Just Dance". So check those out! I'll try to link them on my profile! **

* * *

~3~  
Evening

After a long, but relaxing day at the park, the family returned home for dinner. When they reached their house, Sealand was hurried along to shower, and then Finland and Norway went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Sweden went off to do whatever handy work he had been doing as of late, after, of course, ensuring that someone was helping Finland with the cooking. Denmark parked himself on the couch, Iceland retreated upstairs to his room and Hanatomago took a long gulp of water, before going and lying by the door of the bathroom, waiting for Sealand to get out of the shower.

Finland and Norway moved about quietly in the kitchen, preparing dinner. While Norway prepared the main course, Finland set to work on the side salad. He was a stickler about ensuring that everyone stayed healthy and fit, because he loved all his "boys" very dearly and didn't want anyone to be unhealthy.

While he used the stove, Norway turned and glanced beside him at Finland, who was cutting vegetables on the counter.

"Finland? Are you okay? You seem...off. You've been off since the ball nearly hit you, and since you got back from the playgrounds with Denmark and my brother. What scatterbrained thing did the Dane do this time?"

"Hmm? Oh, he didn't do anything. Nothing at all. He actually helped me when...when...oh, it's nothing. I'm okay, really. Thank you for your concern. But I'm honestly okay. Something did happen but...I'm over it. Really. Thank you for asking."

"If you say so." Norway wasn't convinced, but he didn't press the matter any further. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Finland and have Sweden angry with him. When it came to the Fin, that man was not a force to be reckoned with.

Norway sighed and then shooed one of his trolls away before continuing with the preparation of food.

He also shooed Denmark, who had tried and failed at trying to quietly sneak a sample. He smacked his hand.

"You have to wait like everyone else. You can set the table while you are in here." Norway told him. "Please."

"Sure thing Nor!" Denmark happily bounced about the kitchen, eagerly doing the favor for his friend.

"I'm going to go round up everyone." Finland said.

He dried his hands on a dish towel, and then departed from the kitchen. He went outside to the workshop first.

"Su-san, it's time to eat dinner."

"Mm." Sweden immediately put down the tool he was using and followed Finland back to the house and went to wash his hands in the bathroom.

When he had been taken care of, Tino started up the stairs. He knocked first on Peter's door.

"Sweetie," he said, poking his head through the door. His adopted son was on the computer, "It's dinnertime."

"Be there in a sec, lemme finish this message." He finished typing and then closed the computer.

Satisfied, the Fin went and knocked on Iceland's door.

He heard him scolding his puffin through it. Tino chuckled, before getting his attention.

"Emil, it's time for dinner."

"Coming!" He heard briefly before the teen turned back to his pet.

"Stay in there, you're in time out. Next time be nice to my friend."

He opened the door, "Sorry about that." He came out of the room, closing the door behind him, "Sorry you had to hear that...Mr. Puffin was cursing out one of my friends and I had to put him in his cage." The slightly taller teen faced him.

"That's fine." Tino replied.

"Are you... doing okay?" Emil asked, "I mean, after what happened?"

"Mm hm." Tino answered, "Anyway, ready to eat?"

"Yes."

They headed downstairs.

\- xXx-

Dinner was delicious, and everyone was satisfied and full when the meal concluded. When the meal finished, everyone helped with dishes and gathered in the family room. It was Saturday, which meant it was "Just Dance" night.

The room was abuzz with pleasant conversation as Denmark got the game started. There were also drinks on coasters on the coffee table.

It was tradition, every Saturday, everyone would compete in the game, and whoever won would get to skip out on chores for the next week.

They took turns in groups of two-four at a time. Winner could choose to keep dancing, and losers had to pass the remotes on to someone else. The others who weren't playing would watch, laughing and cheering, and one of them (usually Finland or Iceland) would keep score.

Soon, it was time for the kick off of the "competition". Usually, the four oldest members of the household started, but today, Tino wasn't feeling up to starting, so he sat quietly, sipping his drink. Neither was Iceland, or Norway, so Sweden, Sealand, and Denmark were left to start.

Norway held back his laughter, covering his hand with his mouth as he watched Denmark get is rear kicked by Sweden on 'Oh No!' By Marina and the Diamonds.

When the song concluded, of course Berwald (who everyone knew was the best dancer in the house), had won.

Tino gave him a point, and then Sealand and Denmark passed the remotes to Norway and Iceland. Sweden offered his remote to Finland, but he declined, "It's alright, Su-san. I'll play later. You won anyway."

"Mm." Sweden nodded and then turned back to the game. They battled with 'So What'. Iceland won that round. Sweden switched places with an eager Denmark, and then joined Tino on the couch as the four danced to Jailhouse Rock.

Tino couldn't help but laugh towards the end at Norway's cringing face as he used Denmark's leg as his "guitar" during the instrumental break.

'Jailhouse Rock' was a very amusing dance to watch.

At the very end, Finland was actually feeling up for playing, so he gave Norway a point and he and Sweden took Sealand and Iceland's places.

"We should do "Livin' La Vida Loca" Denmark exclaimed, "That one's a work out."

"I'd like to see you play 'Call Me Maybe' by yourself, Den." Norway teased, "Though watching you do 'Barbie Girl' would be even more hysterical, too bad it isn't on this game."

"Okay, that song was from a long time ago!"

"You had it on your iPod and would dance around the house singing it."

"Okay that-" Mathias blushed, "Anyway. Fine. After this round I'll dance "Call Me Maybe" I'll actually win this time."

"Okay. Anyway, we should probably get dancing." Norway said, "What did we say we wanted?"

"Denmark suggested 'Livin La Vida Loca'." Tino replied.

"Hmm...what about 'The Time Warp'?"

"Oh yeah! I like that one."

"Aww...but 'Livin La Vida Loca' is fun."

"I guess you'll just have to win 'Call Me Maybe' then."

"Are you challenging me, Nor?"

"No. Iceland is."

"What?" The teen exclaimed, "but I hate that song."

"I'll challenge you Uncle Den." Sealand offered.

"Alright, you're on."

With that, the four oldest members of the family did the 'Time Warp'. However, Denmark did not win, Finland did. Finland could get competitive, and he wasn't going to give up his remote to Denmark, who had lost.

"Aww , d**mit!" The Dane exclaimed, "Looks like our challenge is gonna have to wait, Peter."

"That's okay. I'll still beat you anyway."

"Watch yer confidence, kiddo, look where it got me." The Dane warned.

Norway sighed, "I'm tired now. I'm taking a break. Tino, you and Berwald can dance one together now." He sat down on the couch beside his brother and took a drink of water.

"Wh'ch one ya w'nt t' do?" Berwald asked.

"Umm...I don't know really. I won but I'm bad at choosing. You can choose."

"Mm..."

"Hey, you guys should do the one from that dancing movie!"

"It's not your turn, Den." Norway huffed.

Finland saw Sweden's face dust with blush for the first time ever. He imagined his own cheeks were pink too. This dance was a partner dance. The most romantic of all the partner dances on the game.

"We could..." Finland said shyly, "Do you want to Su-san?"

"D'ya w'nt to?" The tall Swede asked quietly.

"Sure."

"Mm." Sweden nodded, "Th'n yeah, sure."

With that, he turned back to the game, and clicked on 'Time of My Life'. Naturally, Sweden played the male dancer, since he was the taller of the duo.

The other members of the house were fascinated by how well the two could dance this song together. They were in sync very well, minus a few parts. They got perfect after perfect after perfect.

Finland quite honestly liked dancing with Sweden like this, though it was hard to tell what the bespectacled blond was feeling. Finland was concerned that he might be uncomfortable. They used to dance to this song all the time, but that was a few years ago, before they moved in with everyone. They had never danced like this in front of their friends before. Finland figured he apologize to Sweden later.

Eventually, the dance concluded, and Sweden won, and both opted to sit down and pass the remotes to Denmark and Sealand so they could compete.

Sealand beat Denmark, so he lost, again. But he wasn't going to give up. And the competition would only end when everyone was too tired to play anymore.

\- xXx-

After the competition had been going on for a while, Sweden and Finland were taking a rest on the couch while Norway, Denmark, Iceland, and Sealand were up in fromt of them dancing to 'What Makes You Beautiful'.

"Su-san?" Finland looked up at the tall man seated beside him.

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry about earlier...when we danced to 'Time of My Life'. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in front of everyone."

Sweden studied him for a moment, "Ye didn't." He said.

"Oh...w-well that's good to know...uhh..."

"Are ye doin 'k? I'm w'rried 'b't ye."

"I...I don't know..."

"Wh't h'pp'nd t'day is st'll b'ther'n ye, isn't it?"

Finland nodded.

"W'nna talk l'ter?"

He nodded. "Not in front of everyone...I don't want to worry anyone. But I'll tell you, I promise."

Sweden offered a reassuring rub on the Fin's back.

* * *

 **A/N: So? What did you think? Also, question of update: favorite game? And for those of you who have any version of _Just Dance_ fav song to dance to? I'd honestly have to say "Livin La Vida Loca" for that. **


	4. Yellow: Part 4

**A/N: When did I update this last? I believe it was Monday? Let's see, it was updated on August 1st. Yeah, it was Monday. A week ago. The week was so long I lost track of time. Having your wisdom teeth out is no fun :(. So the recovery process has made the days drag by. Anyway, here's the once a week update. Sorry that these updates are slow and the chapters are short. This is my least planned story between the three I am working on. I need to try and get a summary/outline going. This is why ideas are very much welcome and appreciated. And so is feedback. Anyway, here's the update. Sorry about how short it is. There isn't a lot that happens in this "Night" chapter.**

* * *

~4~

Night

After Mathias, Lukas, and Emil had gone to bed, and Peter was tucked in, Tino and Berwald reported to their own quarters, followed by an exhausted Maltese puppy.

Their bedside lamps were on and they sat up side by side in their large bed, elevated by the pillows, beneath the covers.

Ever since their villa in the Americas during the colonial era, the two had grown quite close. This was why they always shared a bed. It was comforting for the two of them, sleeping side by side. It made them both, especially Tino, feel safer and warmer. He was small in form, and could get cold relatively easily. And Berwald just straight up enjoyed being in the company of someone who wasn't so afraid of him. Someone he could trust with his life. Someone who trusted him too. To be frank, they loved each other very much. Besides for Estonia, the Swede was Finland's very dear friend.

Although all five of the Nordics felt like they were practically brothers, there was a certain closeness that Sweden and Finland had with one another that they did not share with the others. It was a very special bond...one could even describe it as a queer-platonic one. Although they never kissed or engaged themselves in other romantic activities, there was still a very large degree of love, admiration, fluffy cuddles, and affection towards one another. And Sweden still called Finland "wife", a term of endearment that the small man had at first been puzzled and slightly disturbed by, but eventually had grown to love very much.

"We're al'ne now, wife." Sweden said to him. "W'nna tell m' wh't's both'rin ye?" His expression appeared concerned.

Finland nodded and took a deep breath. "Ya. I do...y-you already know what happened with the football, so I don't need to explain that I don't think.

"Mmm."

"Well...wh-when I went to the playground to get the snow cones with Denmark and Iceland...one of the balloons that the vendor was selling popped. In my mind I heard a gunshot...s-so I ran for cover under one of the benches. A bunch of people started to crowd me...and I-I was scared...I couldn't calm down. I kept having all these blurry image flashes of scary things...a-and...I d-didn't know what to do...I thought I was back in the war again...I was confused...I d-didn't remember...and wh-when I came back to my senses, Denmark was there, trying to calm me down...the same thing happened with the football...the memory flashes...it's been bothering me...I think it's my PTSD..."

"But T'no, ye got over th't y'rs ago, didn't ye?"

"I-I th-thought I did too...but my symptoms started coming back a few weeks ago...now I don't know...I-I'm scared, Su-san..." he trailed off, "You remember how bad it was last time...I-I'm afraid if it comes back...I'm going to hurt someone...I don't want to hurt anybody..."

The taller form pulled the smaller one into a hug.

"It'll be 'kay T'no." he comforted, "Ev'r'yth'n's gonna be fine."

The Fin melted into his friend's embrace.

"You're the first one I've told...I don't want to worry anyone else."

"I w'n't say noth'n, unless it gets w'rse."

"Thank you Su-san."

"'M gl'd ye told m'. I w's w'rried 'bout ye."

Finland only curled further into his chest.

Berwald looked down at him, his heart going out to him. Finland's PTSD had been the worst thing that they had ever gone through. He didn't want it to come back and reoccur. He remembered with a pang the pain it had put them both through. He remembered how different the Fin had been. He remembered how the tiniest thing would send the sweet-natured young man into a panic. He remembered how turbulent his emotions were: the bursts of anger, fear, sadness...He remembered the screaming in the middle of the night from the nightmares. He remembered the blood...the tears...it had broken his heart. He could not stand to see him go through that again.

"T'no..."

The large violet eyes met blue.

"Ev'rythin'll be okay. Okay?"

The Fin nodded, but he wasn't convinced.

"I'll b' with ye..no matter what."

" _Kittos..._ " Tino replied.

"We sh'ld try t' sleep." Sweden told him, _That way this day can be over with and tomorrow can be better._

The smaller blonde he let go of Sweden and scooted back to his own side of the bed.

-xXx-

Sweden awoke in the middle of the night from a slightly restless sleep. His discussion with Finland earlier left him worried and concerned. He blinked his eyes open, and briefly glanced beside him. The Fin's back was turned to him, and he seemed to be sleeping soundly. Satisfied that he was content, the larger man decided he needed a glass of water. So he carefully got out of bed, being as quiet as possible so as not to wake him. He walked into the bathroom to fill up the cup beside his bed with the sink water. He took a drink and then carried it back over to his night stand, climbing back in bed. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. However, he was disturbed with movement beside him. He turned. Finland's body was shaking. He was gripping fistfuls of sheets, and small whimpers escaped his mouth.

Must be a bad dream. Sweden thought. He scooted over at sat up, and started to rub Finland's shoulder.

"T'no! T'no! Wake up! S'okay!" the taller of the duo called out to the other.

The Fin stopped shaking, blinking awake. He was slightly disoriented.

"Yer jus' h'vin' a b'd dream. S'okay." Sweden replied. He took his hand off his shoulder.

Tiny tears were in the corners of the Fin's eyes as he held Sweden's gaze for a couple of moments, expression greatful. He even offered a tiny ghost of a smile. Then, he turned back around and readjusted his body. Sweden laid down as well, rubbing his back with one hand, and propping himself up with the other arm. He did this until he felt Finland's slow bretahing again, before completely lying down and turning back on the side he normally slept on.

 _That wasn't so bad...I just hope they don't get any worse._


	5. Part One- Gray: Part 1

Chapter 5

~Gray: Part 1~

* * *

 **Gray: It is the color of gloom and confusion.**

* * *

Tino awoke once more to the first rays of sunlight. Lately, sleep seemed to be a problem for him. He got up and mindlessly went to his usual morning routine. He went into the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face, before walking into the got started on the coffee, putting the pot to a boil. He sat down and began to anxiously wait for Sweden or Norway to wake up. He was feeling very nervous. The house felt empty and lonely with no one else awake. He didn't feel like himself today. He let his mind wander again. To no where in particular, it just wandered.

The sound of the pot boiling was heard, so he got up and started to prepare his coffee. He poured the black substance out into his mug, and then mixed in the creamer and sugar.

He began to subconsciously sing softly, his soft, sweet voice filling the crisp morning air. Sometimes singing helped calm his tense nerves.

"Mornin' T'no."

The Fin jumped and the spoon he was using clattered to the counter.

He turned to see Sweden.

"S'rry I sc'red ye." he apologized.

"N-no, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention." He laughed nervously.

"Ye know ye w're singin'?" Sweden said.

"I was?"

"Mm." Sweden nodded curtly.

He blushed with embarrassment. "I didn't realize that. It didn't wake you did it?" _How did I not realize that?_

Sweden shook his head, "I w's b'fore."

"Oh...Oh! Would you like some coffee?" Tino asked, "Wait of course you do, you always do, that was a dumb question. I should already know that. I've lived with you for how long now..." he rambled.

He started to pour the coffee. And he let it pour. And let it pour.

"T'no, b' c'reful!" Sweden warned.

"Ouch!" the coffee pot clattered and spilled.

. _..You're gonna overpour it..._

The taller Nordic rushed over to see if the other was alright. Finland was shaking his burned hand. Sweden tried to examine the wound, but Finland jerked his hand back.

"N-no, it's okay. I'm fine...I'm fine. It's nothing." He turned to the sink and ran his hand under the cold water. Sweden cleaned up the mess. Finland turned off the water and went back into the bedroom to take care of his injury.

After the Swede finished cleaning the mess, he went into the bedroom to check on Tino.

-xXx-

Finland grabbed the first-aid box, and sat on the bed, aggressively rubbing ointment onto his burn, wondering how the heck he had let himself space out so badly. He had succeeded in embarrassing himself a couple of times out there. He huffed with annoyance and then grabbed a bandage. A few moments later he heard Sweden enter the bathroom.

"Ye' 'kay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's nothing really. Just a little burn." He started to rapidly wrap up the red injury.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no, no not really, it just stings." He let out a frustrated sigh as he kept having to wrap and rewrap his injury.

"Lemme." Sweden gently took Finland's hands, which seemed so tiny compare to his, and carefully started to wrap it up in the bandage.

"I cl'ned up the m'ss for ye, so don't w'rry 'bout it."

"Thank you...I'm sorry...I don't know what's wrong with me...It's probably PTSD, but, I don't want to assume that yet...that's the last thing I want."

Sweden didn't reply, he only continued to carefully wrap the Fin's burn.

-xXx-

* * *

 _Tino hissed in pain as he aggressively tried to wrap his shoulder wound in a bandage. It stung, the bullet had done a deal of damage to it._

 _"D**n you Russia!" the Fin growled, "I can't believe I let my guard down enought to let you shoot me. You're going to pay for leaving this scar on me."_

* * *

-xXx-

"T'no?"

"Huh?"

"'M done."

"Oh, th-thank you."

With that, they both got up and headed back into the kitchen just as the rest of household began to wake up.

-xXx-

"What happened to your hand, Fin?" Denmark was the first to notice the bandage when the family was gathered around the table.

"O-oh, it's n-nothing, the hot coffee pot just slipped and splashed me, that's all."

"You should be more careful next time." Norway said softly.

"Ye okay?" Denmark asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Anyway!" Denmark changed the subject, "What do ye guys wanna do today!?"

Norway shrugged.

"I-I don't what everyone else wants to do, but I'm going to take Hanatomago for a walk." Finland said.

"Ye t'k 'er y's'tr'dy."

"It's okay Su-san. I could use some fresh air this morning."

"Ye want anyone to go with ye?" Denmark questioned.

"I'll go!" Sealand said happily.

"N-not this morning, sweetie. Don't you have some homework to finish?"

"Aww but Mama! I have all day." the English boy whined.

"If you finish this morning, you don't have to worry about it for the rest of the day. I'll tell you what, I'll make a snack for when you finish, okay?"

"Okay." Sealand replied.

"I should probably do my homework too." Iceland said.

"You didn't do any of it?" Norway echoed.

"How was I supposed to? We were gone all day." the teen defended.

"Ye sure ye don't anyone to go with ye, T?" Mathias asked once more.

"I can go myself. Don't worry about it." Finland offered a smile.

 _That's odd._ Iceland thought, _Normally he likes to go with at least one person. Maybe what happened yesterday is still bugging him and he wants to be by himself._

Tino carried his cup to the sink, and rinsed it, and then put it in the dish rack to dry.

"I'm going to get ready to go." he told his family. And without another word, he disappeared into the bedroom.

"Is he okay?" Denmark looked and Sweden quizzically.

The tall man shrugged, "He w'll b' f'ne. Do not w'rry."

-xXx-

Finland put Hanatomago on her leash, and then, wearing one of his favorite sweaters, an oversized brown one, he went out the door into the cool, crisp, spring morning air, and started down the street of their quiet neighborhood. He needed time alone to think and clear his mind.

-xXx-

He returned home, feeling much better after being outside. No one was in sight. He let the dog off her leash, and then went into the master bathroom to shower and change. When he finished showering, he dried himself off and put on one of Sweden's pull overs. He wanted something comfortable, and since no one was around, he thought, why not? He loved the sweater, it was deep blue, and it was big and fluffy and soft. He put it on over his tank top and boxer shorts, in no mood to get dressed in actual clothes. He sat on the bed for a few moments, and his mind began to wander once more.

Before long, he got up and walked to the closet. He opened it, and then pushed a stool up against, climbing up onto it, and taking down a wooden box that was on the top. He brought it back to the bed, sat down and opened it. It was a box full of old letters. He picked the one with envelope dated March 10th, 1940. He opened the envelope.

* * *

The next thing he knew, the bed disappeared from below him, and he was in cold. He was in a tent, and the ground was slushy, muddied and gross with snowmelt. There was a warm drink on the small wooden desk next to him. He was reading the beautifully written letter.

 _My Dearest Tino,_

 _I hope that the odds are in your favor. I hope that you and your military are succeeding and you have the upper hand. I hope you're beating Russia. Kicking him to the snow. I hope it isn't too cold. It should not be, yeah? It's March, the snow should be starting to melt. I miss you, you know. I think about you every day. And I worry about you every waking moment. I hope the war ends soon. I hope that you are okay and have not gotten seriously hurt. I want you home. Be safe. Be home soon._

 _Love, Berwald._

It seemed that there was a time skip, three days flashed before Finland's eyes. The next thing he knew, the date on his calendar read "March 13". He was still sitting at his desk, he was writing another letter.

 _My dear Berwald,_

 _The war is over. The peace treaty was signed in Moscow today. We did not win, I'm sad to say. But we fought our stronest. Our best. Russia had more casualties than we did. We lost a lot of land, but we were able to keep control of our country. This letter may not arrive to you before I get home. But in case it does, I want to let you know that I am on my way home. I'll see you and the others very soon, my dearest friend._

 _Love, Tino_

* * *

-xXx-

"T'no?" A voice grasped his attention. The scene before him faded, and he was once again sitting on his familiar bed, in his familiar room. He had not even realized he was going through all the old letters. He quickly put the letter back in the box.

The lid was closed, and clasped shut. He looked up to see Berwald studying him with his vibrant blue eyes under his glasses. Berwald removed the box from under Tino's hands and then walked back and put it at the top of the closet, in the very back. Then, he closed the closet door and turned back around, meeting the Fin's gaze.

"Ye sh'ld'n't be d'gg'n up those old l'tt'rs."

 _You'll only be reminded of the pain and the misery and the war again._ Tino finished his sentence.

"I...I didn't even know I was doing it..."

"S'okay. C'me on. Let's go m'ke some snacks. Ev'ryone's g'nna b' hungry for 'em."

"O-okay...give me a second to put on something modest."

"T'no?" Sweden said. He was looking at the small form practically swimming in the large blue pull-over. It made him look way smaller. And absolutely adorable.

"Yeah?"

"Ye..." he trailed off, _Ye look cute in that sweatshirt._

"N-nothin' n'vr'm'nd."

"O-okay..." Sweden turned to leave the room.

"W-wait..."

"Mm?"

"I...I don't know if...I'm okay...I need a hug."

The tall man walked back over and pulled the smaller one into a warm, comforting embrace.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! Time for a history lesson:** **The Winter War was a conflict between the Soviet Union and Finland, from November 30, 1939, to March 13, 1940. A peace treaty was signed in Moscow that ended it. Finland lost a lot of land, but the Soviet Union had more casualties. And Finland was able to keep control of their country all the same. That's all the info that is needed for now for this chapter. I'll go more in depth later. Also, I know that any war can be a very sensitive topic. I will be as careful and as historically accurate as possible, I promise. I would hate to offend anyone. And if I do, I am so so very sorry! It would be completely by accident. It's just that I'm obsessed with history, and I think it's very interesting to learn about it. And writing about it helps me to learn and to expand my knowledge. So with that said, I hope everyone will enjoy reading this!**

 **Psychology** **lesson: Post-Traumatic stress disorder has a lot of symptoms. I am going to cover as many as possible, and even all of the different symptoms in this story. The one that I have started with that will be covered over the span of a couple of chapters is called Dissociation, "which can include out-of-body experiences or feeling that the world is "not real" ". I find this to be slightly confusing, but from what I understand, it is basically zoning out to a point that you don't realize what you are doing until you've actually done it. It's like subconsciously going about something without knowing. Your thoughts wander very far away from you, and it is like you are awake but you think you're dreaming. I think I explained it correctly. If I confused you, please ignore this rambling. It was easier to understand once I was reading/writing it.**

 **Also, keep the reviews coming! And, question of update, what element of history do you find the most fascinating?**


	6. Gray: Part 2

Turvallinen ja Vakaa

Chapter 6

Grey: Part 2

For a couple of weeks following the strange emergence of Tino's symptoms, it seemed that they had gone away, as quick as they'd come. He felt almost completely normal. Besides for feeling a bit more anxious than usual, he felt fine. He went about his usual routine, preparing breakfast for the household, taking his son to school, going about his house work, and then doing his own paperwork and attending meetings for his own country. If someone in the house asked him if he was okay, he could safely, honestly say, "Yes, I'm fine."

In fact, he felt so normal that after a couple of weeks passed, he figured that whatever had happened, it had only been a mere phase and nothing more than that.

~xXx~

One evening, Tino fell asleep rather fast. And the moment he did, he drifted into a dream sequence:

The dream opened to a usual morning. However, he awoke earlier than normal. He yawned, and then pushed the blankets back, and swung his legs over the side, bare feet touching the wooden floor. It was cold.

He grabbed his robe and put it on, before stepping sluggishly into the restroom. He splashed water on his face, hoping to clear up his blurry, sleepy vision. However, it didn't do much good. Colors and the settings he saw in front of him were still blurred, and mixed together.

The next thing he knew, he was in the kitchen, making coffee and scrambling eggs. Soon, Sweden came into the room, greeting the Fin with a nod, a touch to his shoulder, and a scarecly audible, "G'mornin."

Tino smiled back at him. Berwald muttered something else, none of which the Fin could pick up, before turning and making his way up the stairs.

 _He must be going to wake Peter._ Tino thought as he served the eggs and...butter toast? He didn't remember making toast. It freaked him out a bit, as he found it to be quite odd, but after a moment he shrugged it off and set the table. He put the flag print coffee mugs at their individual spots, put Peter's glass of orange juice at his spot, and sat down and waited for the rest of the household.

They came down stairs within close time of one another, and joined him. They were dressed and ready for the day. Tino realized that he too was suddenly dressed. _I don't remember dressing myself either..._ He thought.

The family was now gathered around the table. They were talking, but to Tino, their voices were mere echoes, merging with one another, and it felt like he was surrounded by white noise.

As a result, he scarcely responded to their muffled voices, only nodding, laughing, or simply going along with what the family said.

~xXx~

The next thing he knew, he was heading out the door, and getting in the car with Sweden to take Peter to school. Tino did not say a word like he usually did. No, he was looking out the passenger window, at the blurry, passing scenery. They dropped him off at the front, and watched him meet up with some of his friends, before they drove home once more.

Tino was the first out of the car.

~xXx~

As his dream progressed, he went about his day sluggishly. He walked the dog again, much to the confusion of Norway, who's turn it was to walk her, he did his paperwork and he cleaned the house spotless. He found himself organizing anything and everything. Including all of the old artifacts in the hall closet.

He felt strange, and everything was still a bit of a blur. His family members' voices were still a muffled plethora of white noise. Everything seemed far away. It was as if he was in a whole other world, far away from what he knew. It scared him some how.

~xXx~

The next thing he knew, he was sitting crosslegged on the couch, polishing something that he had gotten from the very back of the top shelf of the closet. He was alone in the house. The object was large, and long. The surface was slick and smooth, minus some scratches and indents, and of a dark brown hue. He was using a handkerchief and dust spray to completely polish it. As he ran his hand across it, he felt this strange sense of familiarity about it. Though his hazy brain could not quite figure it out. He could not quite remember.

He raised the old weapon and aimed it towards the wall. The gun was not loaded, but some how, it felt good to be holding it like this again.

He heard the front door open. He lowered the gun into his lap, and turned his gaze to the door.

Denmark was making his entrance known to the world.

He greeted, and then started talking to Tino, with a bright smile on his face. However, the Fin could barely hear his voice.

He watched as the tall Dane made his way over to the couch, he expression showing concern and confusion.

"Why do ye have that out?" at least that's what Tino thought he heard. Mathias pointed to the gun in Tino's lap.

The Fin looked down at the weapon, and then back up, "I was polishing it." he responded.

"Ye don't need to though," The Dane replied, "No one's attackin' us."

 _What do you mean, Russia is right outside our door!? Wait..._

He slowly sat down beside the Fin, "Here, lemme put that away for ye." The Dane reached for the gun. Tino defensively protected it with his hands, picking it up swiftly and hugging it into his chest. He looked up defiantly at the taller Nordic.

"Tino, ye don't need that." Denmark said, "Look, ye see." he point towards the window.

Tino averted his eyes from the gun, still holding it protectively, and looked out the window. It was sunny outside. There was no snow. He could not see anyone or anything threatening. He looked back down again, and he asked himself, _Why am I polishing this? I don't need it..._

"See," Denmark held out his hands, "Give it here, now."

Tino looked back down at the gun, and then back up to Denmark. Then, he slowly started handing the weapon to the waiting Dane. _Wait what? Why am I giving him this!? It's mine!_ He pulled it back swiftly.

"Hey, Tino, it's fine." Mathias said, he reached for it again, "I just wanna put it away for ye', promise."

He thought for a moment, before once again setting it in the hands of the waiting Dane. He took it gently, and held it carefully. Then, he got off the couch.

Just to be sure he was putting it away and not doing anything more with it, Finland followed him down the hall, and watched him put it back where it belonged: on top of the hall closet. He closed the closet door, and then dusted his hands, turning back to the Fin. The Dane smiled, and then patted him on the shoulder, then, he turned him around, and led him back into the living room.

They sat in silence for a moment, when Tino said, "Wait, it's dinnertime. I have to get started on it."

Denmark shook his head, "It's not yer turn, remember? It's Nor and Ice's day."

 _No it's not...I don't remember us being that far in the rotation schedule._

"Ye cooked yesterday."

"I did? No. You and Su-san did...?" Finland was thoroughly confused.

"Nah. That was two days ago, Fin."

"I don't..."

"It's fine. Here, why don't ye go take a shower, eh? Ye need to clear yer head. It's Nor and Ice's turn. Like I said."

"O-okay."

He got up and slowly made his way into his bedroom. He was still incredibly confused, and he felt awful, because he swore for a fact it was his day. But despite this, he went and got in the shower anyway. Denmark was right. He needed to clear his head.

As a result, he took a cold shower.

He felt a bit better afterwards, but that didn't change the fact that everything was still a hazed, mixed up mess.

~xXx~

Tino opened his eyes with his start, lurching up from the pillow he was lying on. He sneezed. There were tear stains on his cheeks, and his eyes still stung with them. His face and hair were wet, and his bangs were plastered to his forehead. His front was also wet. He was cold. _Why am I cold? Why am I wet? Why am I crying?_

He snapped his violet gaze around him, five pairs of concerned eyes were fixed on him. He discovered he was lying on the sofa. Why was he on the sofa?

"What-" he was disoriented, "What happened? Why am I lying on the couch? I should be in my bed...? I was dreaming. I do not remember sleeping on the couch."

"No ye haven't been dreaming, Tino." Denmark said.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been awake this whole time." Norway said.

"I...I have?" he was very confused, "Wait but...?"

Suddenly, he heard sniffling. He turned. He saw Peter behind Sweden, with small tears streaming down his face.

It broke his heart to see Peter upset. "Sweetie...wh-why are you crying?"

"Mama...what happened to you? I was scared..."

His heart lurched, "W-wait wh-what do you mean...?" Nerves rose in his chest and he snapped his gaze around at his family members, "What happened...wh-what did I do...?"

"I don't know," Iceland said, "You were fine but then you started freaking out."

"H-huh?"

Mathias elaborated, "You started going on about how you needed your gun and that we were all in danger and stuff."

"There wasn't anything wrong at all though, that was the confusing part." Lukas added.

"We tried to calm ye down," Mathias explained, "But nothin' worked."

"Yeah, then you kind of just curled up on the ground and started shaking and crying." Iceland finished.

"Ber had to carry ye to the couch and then we poured cold water on ye t' wake ye." Mathias said.

"Umm...thank you...I guess?"

"Pe'tr was in his room 'is room wh'n it h'ppened." Berwald explained, "Yer sudden p'nic sc'red 'im. He thought s'methin' was r'lly wr'ng."

"We all did." Mathias said lamely, "But it doesn't matter, what matters is are ye okay?"

Tino was still perplexed. "Was my dream really that bad...?"

Iceland huffed, "You weren't dreaming. You've been awake the whole day."

"You made breakfast and cleaned the house and stuff, like you usually do. Except ye weren't talking much. Ye've been kinda out of it all day."

"Don't you remember?" Norway asked.

"Yes...but the whole time I thought I was..." He trailed off. How could he have been awake an entire day and NOT know it? That freaked him out to no end.

"Are ye okay?" that was Sweden.

"You've gone pale." Norway observed.

"I-I will be." Tino responded.

"W'nt some coffee?" Sweden asked.

The Fin nodded, "Yes. I think that would be a good idea."

"Mm." Berwald nodded and went into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go, uhh...do my dishes for once." Denmark also turned to go into the kitchen, "Ye gonna be okay, Tino?"

The Fin nodded, "Yes...I just...need a few minutes."

"I-i'm going to go finish my homework." Iceland said awkwardly, departing towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go as well." Norway dismissed himself and followed his younger brother to the second floor.

That left Peter standing awkwardly, still sniffling.

"P-peter," the Fin tried to soothe the boy, "I'm okay. You don't have to cry anymore."

"Why would you freak us out like that, Mama?"

Finland's heart lurched at the accusation.

"I thought we were all in danger. I thought something bad was going to happen to us." he started to cry.

"Oh...sweetie...I don't know...I didn't even know I did that...I wasn't aware of my actions. I thought I was dreaming the whole day. But I'm okay now. We're all okay. Everyone is fine. And no one is hurt. That's the important thing."

"Are you okay now?" Peter asked lamely, "I mean, are you yourself? Are you awake, Mama? Are you there?"

Finland nodded, "Yes, I am. I promise I am. Come here, sweetheart."

Peter walked over to the couch and threw his arms around the other. Finland pulled the boy close, holding him gently, and rubbing his back. He was trying to stay calm, to act calm and normal for his son, but inside his heart was brimming with fear, worry, and confusion.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, the chapter is supposed to be confusing. It's supposed to be disjointed. That's dissociation. I was trying to make my readers feel it too. So, I hope I did justice in that. Also, sorry about my slow updates, school started again, so I haven't had as much free time to write. But, despite that, I will continue to provide you people with chapters. So stay tuned!**


	7. Gray: Part 3

**A/N: First of all, big thank you to all my followers and favorites and reviews (oh my!) for this story! I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this so much! Here is the weekly update. I guess you could call it that, although this was updated the Sunday before last so it's been a bit more than a week, but still. I apologize again for the slow updates, it's kind of hard to work on four stories at a time, lol. Especially when you are so busy with actual life that you struggle finding time and energy. Don't worry though. I am a stubborn child, so I refuse to abandon my stories, so count on updates!**

* * *

Turvallinen ja Vakaa

Chapter 7  
Gray: Part 3

Tino was resting on the couch in the quiet family room. The rest of the Nordics had dispersed, and the day was slowing down, as 21 hours crept up on them. That was about the time when the household was simmering down, and preparing for bed. A family sitcom was playing quietly on television. He was reposing on a pillow against the arm of the couch, with his legs fully extended. Both of his arms were wrapped protectively around a sleeping Peter, the steady, rhythmic rise and fall of his chest against Tino soothing him as the boy slept. The small-statured micronation was resting on him, curled up. A warm blanket covered them both.

Tino smiled fondly at his son, hit with a bit of nostalgia as he remembered the day Berwald brought him home. He was physically the size of a seven or eight year old. He had been so tiny. He had grown considerably since then, as he was now the physical age of a twelve year old. However, he was still a very small twelve year old, as he had not hit his growth spurt yet. Tino knew he would cherish, would live in the moments of Peter being small enough to hold while they lasted. Because once he grew up, that wouldn't be able to happen anymore.

Tino sighed, and smiled again, rubbing Peter's back.

The sound of the kitchen door opening and someone entering the living room caught the Fin's attention. He looked up to see Sweden coming into the room with a steaming cup of coffee. He walked over and handed it to the Fin.

He took it with a warm smile, "Thank you."

"It's d'caf. I figured if I made r'g'lar ye wouldn't b' able t' sl'p. Careful wh'n ye drink it, s'still hot."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Finland smiled. He held the cup, warming his hands, and inhaling the strong smell of the beverage.

"E's sl'p'n." Sweden indicated Peter.

"Oh, yeah," Finland chuckled.

"S'cute." the Swede said, "Like m' wife."

Finland blushed, "T-thanks Su-san." he answered awkwardly.

"'m g'nna c'rry 'im t' bed. Then 'll come sit w'th ye."

"Okay."

Sweden nodded, and then bent his tall form over the couch. He carefully positioned his hands around Sealand's small body, and lifted him gently from his resting spot on top of Finland. He draped him over one shoulder, keeping his protective grip. The boy made a small noise, before adjusting himself in a sleeping state. Sweden turned and carried him up the stairs into his room.

-xXx-

Sweden lowered Sealand carefully into his bed, and tucked him in. He double checked that he was situated and asleep, before saying a soft, "G'night son," and then turning to leave the room.

"Dad...?" Sealand's sleepy voice broke the silence.

Berwald stopped and turned around, "Ja?"

Large blue eyes were fixed on the tall, blonde man in the dark. "I-is, i-is Mama gonna be okay?"

Berwald was silent for a moment as he tried to figure out how to respond. He wasn't convinced if Tino was okay himself, and he was quite concerned about him. He didn't want to worry the English boy, but he also did not want to lie to him either.

So he replied simply with, "Mmm. D'n't w'rry," he said, "Sl'p w'll. G'night, son." and then he turned and left the room before Sealand could press the matter anymore.

-xXx-

When he got down the stairs, Tino was sitting up with the blanket covering his bottom half, sipping his coffee slowly, holding the mug with one hand. He was looking at the television, however, Berwald could clearly tell that he wasn't paying attention. He was in another world, with his mind wandering aimlessly. He could see him mindlessly tapping his blanket-covered thigh with his fingers, and he could tell that he was paying attention to nothing. It was as if he was disconnected from reality, as if he was physically there but mentally not. It reminded Berwald of a stiff statue...a mere specter even. His mind...his spirit...was gone, but his body was still there. And he hated it. It worried him to no end.

He wasn't going to let the sweethearted Fin stay like that for any longer. He slowly walked to the couch, and laid a hand on his small shoulder. The Fin stiffened, and jumped a bit, before turning and locking his violet gaze with the cerulean one.

"O-oh...i-it's j-just you..." he let out a nervous chuckle.

I scared you again. "S'rry..." Sweden said lamely.

"For what? What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Sc'red ye."

"Oh n-no no no, you're fine...it's fine..." he trailed off and took several sips of his coffee, suddenly worked up.

Berwald sat worriedly down beside him, close enough so their shoulders were brushing.

"T'no...?"

"It happened again Su-san...I dissociated myself from reality..." he continued, covering his face with his hands, "It keeps happening...at the most inconvenient...most awkward times. I'll just completely zone out and forget what I'm doing...and then I wake up again and something has been done...whether it be dishes, cooking breakfast, cleaning, working, meetings or simply sitting around...it just...happens. It's been happening since last month after the park incident.

It went away for a little...but then...today happened...I was disconnected from reality for an entire day...I thought I was dreaming...but I wasn't...This morning, I couldn't even remember making eggs or getting dressed! And this afternoon... I...I was polishing my gun, Su-san! Denmark had to coax it from me! Then I forgot who's turn it was to cook.. Everything felt odd...and everything looked blurry...disjointed...and your voices when you talked to me sounded like echoes...And then...this evening I panicked...the last thing I remember before my episode was sitting on the couch beside Emil, was it Emil? Or was it Lukas...? I don't remember...but he was channel surfing and passed the history channel...then the next thing I know, I'm up from the couch crying out in Finnish...and I was back...back in the dead of winter in Russia...running through a white baron landscape with cries, gun shots and explosions all around me. I could hear them but couldn't see them...and I started to panic even more...and then I sunk to the snow-covered ground, and hugged myself...shaking... amd the next thing I knew, I felt cold water on my face and I woke up and I was home...on the couch with all of you guys around me...I was in tears...I was confused...and everyone was terrified...and Peter was crying..." He trailed off, again, "I'm so sorry...I made you all so scared..." He took a few quick breaths,

"Su-san...I'm afraid...I know that's dissociation...it's back to haunt me...Su-san..." He trailed off again, and soft sounds of weeping...a sound barely audible, escaped his body.

"T-T'no..." Sweden frantically tried to figure out how to calm him down. He hesitantly put an arm around him and started to rub his back, "Tino...s'okay...s'alright..." He didn't know was else to say. He just sat there silently and rubbed the Fin's back, listening to the quiet crying, until the smaller man calmed down a bit. He looked up at Sweden with puffy eyes and a blotchy face. The Swede handed him some tissues so he could blow his nose, dab his eyes, and wipe his face.

"Th-thank you..." Finland forced a pitiful smile, "I'm sorry...you had to see that..."

"S'okay. W' 'all n'd t' cry sometimes."

Finland smiled again.

"D'ya feel b'tt'r n'w?"

"A little...but..."

"Don't w'rry 'bout PTSD," Sweden reassured, "Y'know...yer symptoms h've to b' th'r' f'r a few months til th'y c'n b' c'nsidered PTSD."

Finland nodded.

"S'only been one. C'ld jus' b' a phase, y'know."

"Maybe..." Finland replied, not convinced but slightly hopeful. However he had a hard time feeling hopeful after the day's events.

He yawned.

"C'mon. Let's sl'p. Ye need it."

Finland nodded, more than happy for the day to be over.


	8. Gray: Part 4

Turvallinen ja Vakaa

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! I got around to writing this! Sorry you had to wait so long! But on the bright side, this chapter is pretty lengthy compared to the rest of the story so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Gray: Part Four

Dark. Cold. Silent. Those were the only words Tino could use to describe this night. He had spent hours tossing and turning, unable to sleep. He would try to, but then something would happen and he would be wide awake once more. The silence was killing him slowly, and the crisp late-night weather transversed shiver-worthy drafts about the room. He hated being up this late. Everyone was fast asleep but him, and it was eerily quiet. Sweden's breathing was so soft he could barely hear it, and there was no point in listening for anyone else, because they all had bedrooms, and slept behind closed doors upstairs. It made him feel lonely and paranoid.

He curled himself into a ball, hugging his body, and trying to bury himself further beneath the bedcovers, pulling them all the way up to his nose. He was very cold, and he could feel goosebumps adorning his body. He tried to scoot closer to Sweden, but only enough to warm him up a bit, and not even close to touching him. He had the tendency to be a wild sleeper, especially when he dreamed. He didn't want to get to close to a point that he could accidentally kick or hit his friend. Just the mere thought of causing him pain was horrible enough. His fear of causing pain to anyone had heightened extremely since the symptoms had started to come back. He was so afraid that he would hurt someone, and if he did he knew he would never be able to allow himself to live it down.

He sighed. His brain was such a mess of blurred, confusing, paranoid thoughts.

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He was so exhausted. And after several minutes, he did drift off into a disturbed slumber.

-xXx-

 _What is this? Where am I? Is this reality? All the lines are blurred...I cannot tell. Is this a dream? It feels like a dream. A very vivid dream..._

He sat up, exhausted in the dark, the temperature sending chills throughout his whole being. It was hard for his tired eyes to see anything. He was also confused. Should he not have been woken by the buglar? Or...? This didn't look like the bunks at all, nor did it feel like it. Because it wasn't.

He looked at the time; it was a 4:30 AM, and pitch dark outside.

He tried to go back to sleep...but he felt so mentally disturbed he knew that an attempt to fall asleep would be folly and useless. So he settled on a different thing to pass the time.

He swung his legs over the side of the mattress, sock-clad feet touching the cold ground. He bent forward and reached under the bed, feeling for something. When his hands did not meet the cool, slick touch, he began to frantically feel around for it. _Where is it? Why isn't it here!? I need it!_ He got down on the ground and lifted the covers and the bedskirt and continued to feel around for it. He even went insofar as to scoot his torso partially underneath it, and he continued to frantically feel and search for it. Panicking. It wasn't there! He tried to process the information in his foggy brain. Where else could it be if it wasn't under his bed?

He tried to remember.

Suddenly, his mind traveled briefly back to the other day.

* * *

 _"I just wanna put it away for ye, I promise."_

 _He slowly released his grip._

 _The Dane smiled and then patted him on the shoulder, then, he turned him around and led him back to the living room._

* * *

The closet. That was where it was. Slipping into his slippers, the small Fin grabbed his robe from the bedpost, grabbed the jeans and wool sweater he had worn today, and went into the bathroom to quickly change. Then, he quietly crept out of the room. He tried not to make so much as a sound as he went down the carpeted hallway. He opened the hall closet and stepped onto some boxes, reaching up to the very top, blindly meeting the familiar cool, slick material. Satisfied, he took the gun in both hands from the top of the closet, as well as the rounds he knew were beside it. Carefully, he climbed down and closed the closet. He walked back into the main room, and sat down on the sofa, clicking the lamp on beside it to its lowest setting. In the dim light he loaded the rounds into the weapon. He briefly aimed, but didn't fire. Then, he got up and made his way towards the back door. He slipped into his boots and went out into the family's large backyard into the crisp, chilly night air. Frost had formed on the ground, he could feel the firm, slippery, cold material.

They had a couple acres of land, and lived in a sleepy forested area that wasn't too far from town. The backyard had a few trees around it, and lots of green foliage, along with plenty of open space. Sweden's workshop was a short walk through the trees, across a small, winding path.

He found a perfect spot behind some bushes on a tiny sloped piece of land just before the circle of trees. The trees were perfect for targets. Mindlessly, gun in hand, he walked down the short path to Sweden's workshop, returning with red paint and a brush. He painted targets on some of the trees. Then, he walked swiftly, quietly back behind the bushes he had chosen. He got low to the ground, set up the gun, cocked it, aimed, and fired.

The scene vanished around him and he was back on the snowy battlefield once more, and he was not afraid to down any enemy soldier that dared cross his path.

-xXx-

* * *

Mathias woke a start, lurching up from his pillows and looking around his dark room. Something had woken him from his slumber and brought him back to the cold reality of the world. He listened.

 _BANG! Click, clatter. BANG! Click, clatter._ The sound echoed and reverberated from outside. BANG! Several times it was heard. It was close by. He knew the sound all too well. Gun shots. Not just any gun either; a _sniper._ It seemed to rattle the house.

 _Oh no._

Nerves and shock...fear...sprung instantly through his core. He frantically scrambled out of bed and almost tripped on the floor trying to exit his room. The shots continued. He opened the door to Norway's room, not even bothering to knock.

The adolescent was still asleep. He turned every once in awhile, eliciting soft, sleepy sounds as he moved. Denmark ran to his bed side and started to shake him vigorously. The shots continued.

"Norge! Norge!" he said in a whisper yell, "Norge, do you hear that!? Wake up!" the Norwegian only turned on his side and didn't stir.

Denmark let out an exasperated huff and climbed onto the bed, lifting practically lifting the other off his pillow. He shook him by the shoulders.

"Norge! Norge! Get up! Something is wrong!"

Norway woke with a start, "Wh-wh-Dan!?" he pushed him off the bed, and the tall man fell backwards and crashed hard to the floor with a _THUMP!_

He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "Oww d**it." He opened his eyes and looked up. Norway clicked the lamp on and glared at his friend. He was sitting up in bed with tired eyes and tousled hair, the fringe he usually had clipped back whisping over his eye.

"What the h**l are you doing in here!?" Norway snipped, "Do you know what time it is!?"

"I'm sorry...but I heard something! And it's not good."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Because you were sleeping like a baby." Denmark replied, "But I heard! It woke me."

"What did you hear that is so terrible you had to disturb my sleep about it?"

 _BANG!_

Norway seemed to turn pale.

"That." Denmark said.

"A gun shot?"

Denmark nodded, "And it's close by."

 _BANG!_

"What on earth? Why? Who is dumb enough to fire a gun off in the middle of the night!?"

"Exactly my point. Something is wrong. This isn't normal."

In an instant, both of them were up and out the door. Norway crossed the hall and opened the door. Iceland was sitting up.

"What the H**L is happening!?" he exclaimed.

"Someone is firing a gun outside." Norway said. He made his way over to his brother's bed. He pulled him into a hug, much to the younger brother's distaste and chagrin.

"Mm- no stop it Nor! Let go! Don't do that!" The Icelandic teen's voice was muffled due to the fact that his face was buried in his brother's chest. He tried to protest.

"It's okay, you don't have to be scared."

"I'm...not...!"

 _BANG! Click-clatter. Rattle. Shake._ It was like thunder.

"You're shaking, little brother."

"Let go of me, Nor!" Iceland finally pushed away.

"Come on guys!" Denmark exclaimed, "We have to get downstairs to meet Tino and Berwald." They all left Iceland's room as more gun shots rattled the house.

"MUMMY!"

A child's cry filled the hall as they made their way to the landing of the stairs, and a small body crashed into the tall Dane.

He looked down. Sealand was crying and shaking.

 _BANG! Click-clatter. Rattle. Shake._

"Eeek!" He covered his head and curled into a ball. He continued to cry.

Denmark got down to his level.

"Hey kiddo, it's okay. We're all here. I'll take ye to yer parents."

Sealand looked up with his watery blue eyes. "Uncle Den." He buried his face into the man's well-built chest. Denmark gathered him in his arms and they continued down the stairs.

The gun shots continued to reverberate around them. Each time they did, Denmark felt Sealand's small body tense up and he felt him wince.

-xXx-

They met Sweden in the main room. The tension and fear in the room was so thick they could have cut it with a knife.

"Ber!? Where's Tino?" Denmark asked.

"I dunno." Sweden replied, trying to hide the shaking nerves in his voice, "I w'ke wh'n I h'rd the shots an' 'e w'sn't in bed."

There was an eerie block of ear-splitting silence.

Then the gun went off again.

Suddenly Denmark remembered something.

"Oh no! S**t!"

He handed Peter to Berwald before running down the hall and turning on the light, practically forcing open the closet door. He reached up and looked around frantically.

"IT'S NOT THERE!" panic was prominent in his voice.

The rest of the family had joined him.

"What's not?" Iceland asked.

"Tino's gun. And the rounds are gone too!"

"So is Tino..." Nor said quietly.

An unanimous shudder...a lurch of fear traveled throughout the quintet.

"Mummy? What's wrong with Mummy?" Sealand raised his head from Berwald's chest. No one answered him. The three oldest members in the house who were present at the moment exchanged knowing, nervous glances.

"What's wrong? What's going on!?" Iceland exclaimed.

Berwald set Sealand on the ground beside Iceland.

"Emil, stay in the house with Peter." Lukas said.

"Don't leave under any circumstances." Mathias ordered.

"Wha-? Where are you going!?" Iceland shot back.

"Outside." Lukas replied.

"Wha-? What do you mean outside!? You can't go out there! It's dangerous!"

"We have to." Mathias said.

"Stay here." The oldest three started down the hall and made their way to the back door.

"No! You can't just leave me here without an explanation! I'm part of this family too! I deserve to know!"

"It doesn't concern you." Mathias replied, "You're still a kid. These adult problems don't need to involve you. This is not the time to talk about this. We'll tell you when we see fit."

"A kid!? I am almost seventeen! And it does concern me!"

"We're trying to protect you." Denmark replied.

"I don't need protec-"

"Emil, enough!" All gazes snapped to Norway. They had never heard him snap before. Especially not at Iceland. The teen's shocked expression met with his brother's.

"Child or not you are still one of the youngest members of this family! You are to respect your older family members and do what Denmark says."

"What? Nor-"

"I am not debating this anymore. We are trying to protect you and if this is how we see fit to do it then by the gods we will!" Norway replied. Despite the fact that he was glaring, his eyes were slightly misty.

"Fine..." Iceland glared into his older brother's blue orbs. Then he stepped aside and took Peter by the arm, "Come on. We're going to the couch." He led the younger boy down the hall and the others stared after him before heading cautiously to the back door.

-xXx-

Sweden, Denmark, and Norway made their way into the yard. The gunshots were much louder out here: ear piercing. They were slinking about the house and behind the brush and trees, low to the ground, Sweden in the lead. He willed the others to stay as silent as possible.

The gunshots grew louder.

Denmark accidentally broke a twig and rustled the bushes.

"Shh!" Norway hissed.

"Sorry..."

They continued to creep along.

The gunshots stopped again, followed by the clicking. Sweden held his hand out, willing them to stop. They were hidden behind some foliage and a large tree.

"Right there." Sweden pointed up to a collection of rustling bushes on a small slope. It was hard to see in the dark, but they glimpsed movement and the form of someone...or something. The figure was speaking lowly to themselves in a different language that wasn't English.

"Is that..." Norway began will realization.

Sweden replied with a sad, "Mmm."

"Tino wha-" A hand slapped over Denmark's mouth.

"Shh!" Norway exclaimed.

"No sudden move. No sudden sound." Sweden commanded quietly, "If he sees you he will not hesitate to shoot you."

"W**t the h**l's the matter with him!?"

"Get down!" Sweden exclaimed. They covered their heads and curled up as Tino fired another few rounds. The shots were almost overpowering to their ears.

"How are we gonna stop him!?" Denmark asked, "He's gonna wake the neighbors!"

"He probably already did." Norway said.

"L've it t' me."

They heard Tino try to reload the weapon. "D**it!" he hissed, "I'm out of rounds!" They heard rustling as he carefully concealed his weapon and started to make his way into the open.

"St'y h're." With that last command, Sweden prepared himself.

"Berwald NO!" Denmark exclaimed.

-xXx-

The Swede jumped out of the bushes and tackled Finland to the ground. He covered the smaller man's mouth to silence his cry, and they rolled a bit out of the thorny bushes and landed in the open space around the trees. A short wrestling match commenced, but was quickly finished when Sweden, the much larger of the two, had Finland down.

He held him by the wrists, body weight pinned against the other.

"T'no! T'no! Can ye' hear me!? T'no!" The eyes that had previously been blank and in a trance returned to normal.

"B-Berwald...?"

"Oh thank gods..." A small smile ghosted his lips.

"B-Berwald?" Tino sat up and looked around, "Wh-what's going on why am I out here-Ber?"

The Swede's usual cold expression saddened, "Ye were...doin' t'rg't practice."

"Wh-what...oh no! Oh no! It happened again...how could...No! Not again! Not again!" he started to panic, "No...no..nononono...how could I have...I was actually firing my gun...God please no!" He started to panic and tears started to stream down his face.

"T'no! T'no...s'okay!" Berwald pulled the smaller into a tight hug. Tino froze before tightening to a death grip on the fabric Berwald's clothing. He started weeping once more, "Ye didn't h'rt nob'dy."

Another rustle and Lukas and Mathias were rushing towards them. Berwald glared and motioned for them to go away. Norway nodded before grabbing Denmark by the wrist and leading him inside.

-xXx-

Finally, Tino started to calm down and he drew away from Berwald. However, the calm was short lived with the sound of sirens approaching. Tino began to panic again. Berwald grabbed him by the arm and about dragged him back to the house, "B'ck ins'de."

-xXx-

The entire family was gathered inside when at last they entered again, with Tino hanging his head behind Berwald.

"Tino!" Mathias started to run up to the smaller form, "Are ye okay!?" He tried to go in for a hug, but Tino stepped backwards and held out a hand to stop him.

"No...please...I'm not in the mood for a hug right now...I'm sorry..."

"Oh..." Denmark awkwardly stepped back and went back and sat down on the couch.

"Are you...okay?" Iceland asked from the couch. Sealand was sleeping in his lap.

Tino smiled, but everyone knew it was forced. "I'll be fine. I just...I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Arf!" Hanatomago scampered up to him and pawed at his leg, stubby tail going haywire.

He looked down, "Hi sweetie." he said. He bent down to pick her up off the ground. She licked his face. He chuckled before making his way to the armchair with her. Sweden joined everyone else in the main room, standing beside the chair. Some tension was ceased for a short while. That was until the sirens started screaming again...and then abruptly stopped. Tino looked up from the chair, fear and nerves clawing their way up again.

They heard a ring at the door.

"I'll get it." Norway said. He was the calmest at the moment.

He opened the front door.

"Good morning, officers." he said.

"Good morning." one began sternly, "We got a call from your neighbors. They said they heard gunshots coming from this property. Is this true?"

"Uhhh...y-yes sir. It was a bit of late night target practice is all." Norway said.

"So I see. Well it gave the neighbors quite the fright. It is far too late to be shooting a gun off."

Norway nodded.

The family listened to the conversation at the door, tensions rising, and Tino's nerves bubbling up again. Sweden gently lay a hand on Finland's shoulder before going towards the entryway.

"I'll t'ke it fr'm h're." Sweden said. He took Norway's place at the door, and the small-statured cops shrunk back a bit. Norway nodded before going back into the living room.

"Yes, th're w's a gun b'ing used. I w's doin' l'te night t'rg't practice, l'ke 'e said. W' h've a b'g yard y'know."

"Even so, you should not have been shooting off a gun in the middle of the night, even if it was on your own property." he took out a search warrant, "We would like to see the gun used, as well as the bullets, and legal paperwork authorizing the ownership of the weapon."

"Mmm. I w'll go get th'm. If ye wait here." He closed the door and went into the backyard, gathering the weapon and ammunition, as well as the paperwork from the safe in their closet. He ignored the looks of the other family members.

-xXx-

The cops spent several pain-staking minutes going through everything, before looking back up at the Swede.

"May we please see the field you were doing your "target practice"."

"Mmm." He led them through the house towards the backyard.

As they passed the main room, Tino turned his head away, guilt eating at his chest. _Berwald had taken the blame!? Why!? What if he gets in trouble!?_

-xXx-

After several tense moments, Sweden returned with the cops from the yard, and escorted them towards the door.

"There was no law broken here. However, next time, as common courtesy, refrain from shooting guns at four-thirty in the morning."

"Y'ss'r."

"Have a good night now."

"Ye too."

With that, the cops turned and started down the steps back to their car. Sweden closed and locked the door behind them. He turned and went back into the main room.

"S't'k'n care of." He sat down on the couch beside Denmark.

"Thank gods!" Denmark let out an exasperated sigh, "I thought they'd never leave."

"Everyone's okay now, I assume." Norway said.

"I think so," Denmark replied, "Tino? Tino?"

The small blonde was covering his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry..." he said, "I'm sorry..." he looked up at his assembled family members with his teary gaze, "I'm sorry I had to put you all through this! I worried you...I woke you up in the middle of the night and scared you all...I'm sorry! All because of my...my..."

He was cut off when his entire family surrounded him in a group hug. It lasted for a while before everyone drew away.

"Yer fine Tino." Mathias reassured.

"Yeah." Iceland agreed.

"We're just glad you're okay." Norway stated simply.

"Mmm." Sweden agreed.

"Whatever it is that's bothering ye'," Denmark started, "We'll help ye through it. Even if we don't know what it is. You don't even have to tell us either. But we're here for ye. That's what it means to be a family."

Finland forced a small smile...but deep down...he was anything but joyful.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that for a climax? That's one of like four or five. So enjoy and stay tuned! Thank you again for reading!**


	9. Part 2- Red: Part 1

Part 2

Chapter 9  
Red: Part 1

 **A/N: I am ashamed of myself. I haven't updated in almost two weeks. I'm awful. I know you all have been waiting patiently. Thank you for bearing with me. I'll try not to leave such a huge waiting gap in between chapters next time around.**

* * *

 _Red: This color is commonly associated with anger, danger, and violence._

* * *

Everyone had once again departed to their rooms to catch a few more hours of sleep in the wee hours of the morning. Soon, the sun would begin to crawl up the horizon and they wanted to get back to sleep before the sunlight streamed in through their windows.

Denmark yawned, stretching his arms over his head and got up to head to the staircase.

"I'm gonna go to bed, now." He said. When he didn't receive a response he turned to face the person beside him, "Nor? Ye okay?"

The other did not respond. He was hanging his head, hunched over and covering his face.

"Nor?" He lightly ghosted the smaller nation's shoulder with his fingertips.

"No...no I'm not.."

"What's...wrong...?"

Norway did not uncover his face, "I yelled at Iceland in front of everyone...I feel awful...I embarrassed him and I was such a jerk..."

"It's okay Nor, someone had to tell him."

"No it's not!" Norway exclaimed, lifting his face briefly. His eyes were misty and emotion was prominent in his voice. Denmark was taken aback by the volume in the usual soft-spoken Nordic's voice. "It's not okay..." He said softly, "When I got inside he didn't even look at me...I didn't want to yell at him...that was awful...the last thing I want to do is tear a bigger rift between us...there's already one...things have changed so much...we aren't as close anymore...he doesn't even want to be..." He trailed off and continued,

"I want to tell him what's going on...I really do. And it's killing me that I can't. Because I don't even know...this whole thing is confusing to me. I don't know what's wrong with Tino...I don't know why things have been so tense lately...And I'm...and I'm...I'm worried about it..."

"Oh Norge. I feel your pain." Denmark sympathized, "We're all worried. The only two people who actually know what's wrong with Tino are him and Berwald. And they won't tell us."

"Why can't they tell us so we can help? Last I checked we were a family...not a house divided. Do they not trust us? I want them to feel like they can tell me anything...I want them to trust me too...am I too cold..." He trailed off again.

"So do I, Nor...they'll tell us though. They probably just don't want to worry us or haven't fully figured it out themselves." Denmark replied, trying to reassure him. However, he hated being out of loop as much as Norway did.

"I highly doubt they haven't figured it out." Norway snorted.

Denmark sighed, "They'll tell us in a matter of time. Don't worry. Also...maybe try explaining things to Iceland? Just like you did to me."

"I suppose..." he replied uncertainly, "What do you think?" He asked the troll. There was a short block of silence. "Okay." He sighed, "I guess."

Denmark laid a hand on Norway's back, and rubbed some small circles. The small Nordic was tense at first, but then he relaxed at the Dane's sympathetic, gentle touch.

After a while, Denmark drew his hand away and stretched his long arms with a yawn, "Well, I'm going to bed." He started to get up off the couch.

"Goodnight Dane."

"G'night Norge."

With that, Denmark started up the stairs. However, before he vanished into the darkness of steps, he looked over his shoulder, "Promise me you'll try to get some sleep."

Norway nodded curtly. He watched him vanish up the stairs before turning and lying on his side on the couch cushions.

* * *

-xXx-

It was a late morning for everyone. It was almost half-passed ten when a majority of the house woke up. The household was off to a sluggish start. When Iceland came down the stairs, he was surprised to see Denmark and Sweden in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Morning...?" he said awkwardly. His voice surprisingly loud for the quiet environment.

He was greeted with a, "Shhhh." from Denmark. He glared and threw his arms up, confused. The dane pointed to the couch. Iceland looked. Norway was asleep on the cushions, with his body turned to the back of it, a fluffy grey blanket covering him. His chest was steadily rising and falling, indicating that he was still asleep. Iceland's expression in response to his brother's sleeping form was unreadible. He was still angry with him about the night before, but not quite as angry as he was when he had gone too bed.

"He was seriously too lazy to go upstairs and sleep in his bed that he slept on the couch. Hmmph. Wow."

"He was probably way too tired." Denmark replied, defending the mysterious Nordic, "Don't act like ye haven't done that before, Ice."

Iceland scoffed and blushed. Then, he grabbed his mug from beside the sink and started the preparation of his morning coffee. Norway didn't prefer him drinking it, but he couldn't care less about that. He liked his coffee anyway.

"Hey Sve?" he asked while he set the table and waited for his coffee to brew.

"Mmm?"

"Where's Finland?"

"St'll sleep'n. He's b'n t'red. H'sn't been sleep'n all t' well."

"Oh."

"Is he okay, Sve?" Denmark inquired.

"Mmm." Sweden shrugged.

"So no...?" Iceland translated.

"D'n't w'rry 'bout 'im." Sweden replied, "He'll b' f'ne. Br'kf'st's 'lm'st r'dy."

-xXx-

Tino woke with a start to dead silence. Blinding sunlight streamed in through the curtains that covered the windows. A chilly draft passed about the room. He turned to face Berwald's side of the bed. Panic began to bubble up in his chest. HE WASN'T THERE! Where was he? He was never up before the Fin! He looked for Hana at the end of the bed; she was gone too! He was completely alone. He felt nevers start form a knot in his chest.

He glanced at the digital clock on the beside table. Half-past eleven!? It was near noon! Why had he slept in!? He wasn't supposed to sleep in! What if the rest of the family-what if Berwald had gone about the day and he was all alone!? He didn't want to be alone! He couldn't be left alone, what if he had another PTSD episode!? _Berwald! Berwald! Where are you!?_

Tino jumped out of bed and started to rush about. He knew he shouldn't be panicking, for the logical, rational side of his mind told him that everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about. But the turbulent emotions that were suddenly over-powering everything else inside him were causing him to panic.

"Su-san?" Finland got out of bed and started to frantically search about the room for him. He wasn't anywhere in the bedroom. He wasn't in the bathroom.

"Su-san?" Where did you go! "Su-san!?" He went out the door and was met with a drafty, empty hallway. He started quickly down the corridor, into the main room. He was also met with emptiness. Without a second thought, he burst into the kitchen door. Empty! The dishes had been cleared and done, and the smell of breakfast lingered in the air. Only a plate dished for him remained at his place at the table. No one was in the house! He was completely alone! The room suddenly grew much colder.

"Su-san!? Su-san!?" Tino continued his desperate search. He searched the rooms that were never used...looked behind the doors that were always closed, checked the bedrooms upstairs. Nothing. It seemed everyone had already left for their day. And he was late for his. But he had to find them first! He had to make sure they were okay. He hated being alone in the silence. It was too quiet. Much too quiet. Chillingly quiet. It was as if it was all quiet on the winter warfront. As if he was standing alone in the middle of the field with the snowflakes around him covering his fallen brothers, burying them, releasing their brave souls to the next world. That eerie, bitter, cold silence. The soundless white noise. And he stood idle, still, silent...with his sniper hanging limply at his side-that was what the empty house felt like to him.

He started for the back door. Outside was the only other place they could be. However, the door opened before he got to it. He jumped back, startled. For the door made a loud noise when it opened.

Followed by some gentle, breezy air, Sweden swept into the room, with his long coat swishing about his body.

"Su-san!" Tino was relieved beyond words. He stepped forward and threw his arms around the tall Sweden, tightening his strong grip around him. Sweden stiffened for a moment at the quick advance, before relaxing and returning the embrace, gently patting the Fin's back. When they broke away, Tino went off on a tangent, sputtering out his unpleasant morning experience.

"...I woke up and it was late and cold...and then I didn't see you or Hana in bed...you were gone and I got very nervous...I looked everywhere in the house and I couldn't find any of you...I started panicking more and more...I thought something had happened and...I thought I was alone-I didn't want to be alone...I thought you guys had left me without...or...something happened and...It made me feel like I was back in the war alone...and then..."

Sweden finally interupted him, as he could see the small Fin was getting quite worked up just by rehashing the experience. He had begun to sweat, tremble, and stutter even more with every garbled phrase, and his voice and speech started to speed up considerably, increasing in pitch.

"T'no, T'no...s'okay. Jus' calm down." Sweden lay a gentle hand on Finland's small shoulder. The other blonde relaxed a bit, and started to blush with embarrassment. The much taller of the two pulled him into an awkward hug.

"I'm sorry..." Finland murmured into Sweden's chest, since he was pressed against it and could not speak properly.

"S'fine. No one's h'rt. Ev'ry'ne's fine. W' didn't wanna wake ya, so we ate without ya. Th'n we all l'ft s'ya could sl'p as long as p's'ble. S'rry f'r scarin' ye. I w'nt t' w'rk 'n the sh'd, Ice and Nor w'nt t' the store t' get food, 'nd Dan t'k our kid t' the p'rk t' m't some friends."

"Oh..." Finland trailed off, feeling quite foolish about himself.

"Here. Yer st'll pr'tty r'led up. Why don't ya eat, and 'll make ya some coffee. Th'n w' c'n t'ke H'na't'mag' f'r a walk t' help ye clear yer head."

Finland nodded slowly.

* * *

 **A/N: This isn't my best chapter, I'd say. It's another establishing chapter. However, now we've moved on from Dissociation to the next set of symptoms known as Hypervigilence. This can include being "startled very easy, feeling tense, trouble sleeping, or outbursts of anger". So you can imagine this section is going to be lots of fun. I already have some ideas for this section that I want to include, and I was given a few ideas which I will be incorporating. (Thank you Simana!). There's a lot of directions this part can go, and more suggestions and ideas are always welcome! Even if you feel iffy about an idea, send me them to me anyway! I will try to incorporate as many of your ideas as possible. I'm sure all of you fellow writers have awesome ones!**

 **Stay tuned for the next update, which I plan on posting later this week if time allows me to. Love you all!**


	10. Red: Part 2

Turvallinen ja Vakaa

Chapter 10

Red: Part 2

Tino was putting Hanatomago's blue harness on. Berwald was standing off to the side, holding the leash. Tino clipped the buckles, and then clipped the leash onto the D-ring. She was panting excitedly, little pink tongue lolling out of her mouth, stubby white tail going haywire. She pulled on the leash, anxiously waiting to go out the door. Tino handed the leash to Berwald and slipped into his brown sweater that was hanging on the coat rack. He then took the leash from the taller man, and the bespectacled blonde opened the front door. Hana wasn't strong enough to pull Finland out the door, but she was trying to. Her bouncy puppy personality really showed when it came to going on walks.

Berwald held the door open, and Finland stepped out into the crisp mid-autumn morning air. The tall Swede followed shortly after, and closed the door behind him. The two friends walked in step, side-by-side, with Hanatomago trotting in front of them. There wasn't much conversation exchanged between the two of them.

The sky was a bit grey, and the leaves had changed to hues of yellow, orange, and brown. The breeze rattled the trees in their rural neighborhood, and Tino watched a large brown leaf break off a branch and float slowly to the ground in front of them. Hanatomago tried to catch the leaf with her front paws and with her tiny white teeth. Tino chuckled quietly at the white puppy's antics.

"Ye sm'led." Sweden suddenly said.

Finland jumped at the sudden break in the silence.

"S'rry." Sweden said quietly.

"Oh, n-no you're okay."

"Ye sm'led." he repeated, "'S'nice seein' ye sm'le. Haven't seen yer r'l sm'le in awh'le."

"Oh...yeah...it has been a while, hasn't it? Ever since the symptoms started coming back, I haven't felt like myself. There would be times when I felt normal but something would happen and I'd feel all paranoid again. And this last time...I...I..." Finland trailed off as the terror came back to him: The unconscious shooting, how afraid his family had been, the cops at the door...and above all how he had wrestled with Sweden thinking that he was an enemy...until the Swede's voice brought him back to reality, "I could have seriously hurt someone Su-san...a-and I wouldn't have known. If I ever hurt one of you I could never live with myself..." he trailed off, then he said, "Why did you do that, Su-san?"

"Mmm?"

"Why did you lie to the cops and take the blame for me? As an honorable soldier, I should have faced my own actions. Not...not cower behind you like some wimp and let you face the consequences I deserved." Finland studied him with his misty violet eyes, voice prominent with emotion, and rising in volume. Sweden stared with his own aquamarine irises boring into the Fin's as he tried to form a response. He knew what he wanted to say but he did not know how to say it. He also noticed something else; Finland's eyes weren't as bright as usual.

"I c'ldn't let ya."

"What do you mean you couldn't let me!?" Finland exclaimed, rather, snapped. His voice was brimming with emotion and frustration. Sweden blinked.

"Why Su-san, it was _my_ duty!?" He was getting angry, "You would deprive a good soldier of his duty!? You would take the blame!? Why Su-san? Why? Why couldn't you let _me_ take the consequence and let _me_ get what _I_ deserved? Why did _you_ have to pay for something _I_ did?"

"T'no...yer..." Berwald trailed off. _Yer yelling..._ Eventually, after Finland had let out his anger, Sweden continued.

"The cops didn't do nothin', T'no. And...I c'ldn't let ya, 'cause...when I saw yer f'ce...wh'n I s'w...how d...d..." he tried to find the word, "D'straught, ja, when I saw how d'straught ye were, afraid ye were, shocked ye were...I couldn't let 'em interrogate ye. Ye woulda panicked. It woulda 'nded up w'rse. I d'dn't w'nt ye t' go through that."

"You were...trying to help me?"

Sweden nodded.

"Su-san I...I..." Finland trailed off when he realized the volume in his voice, "I'm sorry Su-san...for raising my voice."

"S'okay." His hand gently ghosted the Fin's shoulder.

Finland looked down at the cracks in the concrete. "I could have hurt someone...I could have hurt someone...I could have hurt you, I could have hurt Denmark or Norway or Iceland or Peter...I..."

"T'no..." Sweden touched his shoulder again.

The small Fin stiffened. Then, he slowly looked up at the Swede, "I have to force myself to stay alert. I can't zone out like that again. I won't let it happen. If I do I'm afraid I'll hurt someone."

"How ye gonna do th't?"

"I don't know, Su-san. But I will. I just have to be overly alert."

"Jus'..." Sweden trailed off.

"Su-san?" Finland studied the Swede.

"Jus' b' careful." He said softly.

-xXx-

* * *

The trip to the grocery store was an awkward one. The Bondevik brothers exchanged awkward glances, not saying much. After a while, they turned to each other.

"Emil?"

"Lukas?"

They said one anothers' names in unison.

The teen huffed, "Yeah? You first."

"I just wanted to apologize for raising my voice," Norway said softly, "I yelled at you in front of everyone...and I embarrassed you. I'm sorry..."

"Whatever." Iceland replied, "I just wish you guys wouldn't always keep me out of the loop. I may be the youngest of the five of us...but we're still...a family right? I deserve to know what's going on as much as anyone else."

"I understand that. But you're not the only one out of the loop. The Dane and I are just as much out of the loop as you are. I want to tell you what is going on, because you know, you're right...we deserve to know. But the truth is, I can't tell you, because I don't know either."

Iceland huffed in annoyance, "What the heck is wrong with Finland? Do you have any idea?"

Norway shrugged.

"Why won't they tell us?" Emil asked.

Norway shrugged again.

"It's ridiculous. They should trust us. But I feel like they don't."

"They don't want to worry us."

"Well it's worrying me more since we don't know!" Emil exclaimed.

"You're very loud, little brother." Norway said simply. He indicated the gazes of people trained on them.

Iceland huffed and flushed pink with embarrassment.

"Come on. Let's finish the shopping." Norway's response indicated he wanted to change the subject, but Iceland could sense his brother's frustration and conflicting thoughts, despite his stoic expression. He had known him long enough.

"Lukas?"

"Hmm?"

"You're forgiven, I guess."

Norway's response what a thoughtful hum. The adolescent felt better now. Not that he would openly show that though.

However, the unsettling questions were still prominent in both their minds; _what was wrong with Tino? Why won't Berwald and Tino tell them what it was? Would he be okay? And how could they help?_ For it was blatantly obvious that Tino was not okay.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not very please with this chapter either. I struggled with it. It's way shorter than the other ones and not a lot happens in it. Even so, I'm glad I got it out to you all.** **This also means that the Hypervigilence stage is going to be extended to five or six chapters instead of four like the two previous parts. Also, the next chapter is going to be longer than this, you can count on that. So, stay tuned for more!**


	11. Red: Part 3

Turvallinen ja Vakaa

 **A/N: I know. I suck. I have not updated regularly like I said I would. I'm sorry! It has been very busy on this end and I have had a lack of inspiration for the past few weeks. However, I promise that I won't abandon this story. No matter how slow updates are or how long they take, I have no intention of leaving you all hanging. I will finish this! The good news is I actually know where this story is going to go now. (It's only going to get worse before it gets better, sorry...) So...with that in mind, here is the next update.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Red: Part 3

Norway sighed as he entered the lively atmosphere of the house. Everyone was back home for a late lunch, and the house was brimming with life. He heard the sink in the kitchen, as well as dishes colliding with one another, the television was on, and the bass from Peter's music upstairs was echoing in the halls. Norway had hoped he would come home to a nice, calm, quiet atmosphere-the same atmosphere that he had left this morning. Alas, it was not to be however, although the Norwegian expected that so it was no surprise. The household was as it normally was-Peter was up in his room, Mathias had plopped his rear down on the couch in front of the television with a bowl of popcorn, Tino was in the kitchen preparing food, most likely with the dog at his feet, and Berwald was more than less likely out in his workshop doing his latest wood-working project.

-xXx-

The two brothers carried the groceries in through the doors of the dining area and kitchen. Tino's back was turned to them, and he seemed to be checked in to whatever he was doing-the dishes at this point, all the while keeping an eye on his food, and checked out of everything else.

 _At least he doesn't appear to be zoning out._ Lukas thought with some degree of relief.

"Hey Tino." Iceland greeted, his voice once again odly carrying.

The small Fin jumped a mile, turned abruptly, eyes blazing, startled, and hurled something towards the brothers. Norway and Iceland veered out of the way as the metal ladle flew passed them, splattering some hot liquid from the stew he was making onto them. The object hit the floor with a loud clatter.

A stiff, tense silence enveloped the entirety of the kitchen. Tino pressed himself against the counter, eyes still wide and blazing with fear. His shoulders heaved, breathing hard as he tried to calm himself down. His gaze snapped from the brothers to the ladle on the floor, back to the brothers, and so on and so forth.

In that moment Denmark bolted into the kitchen, making himself known when the door hit the wall. "Is everyone okay? I heard a loud noise!?"

No one responded to him, they were far too focused on one another.

"Y-you scared me..." Tino squeaked, "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry, I'm really very sorry...Are you...did I-"

"We're not hurt, we dodged it." Iceland said.

"Okay...okay..." Tino was bent over the counter still recovering from the shock.

Norway awkwardly walked over and fetched the ladle from the ground, and then set it in the sink.

"Tino, you okay?" Emil asked.

He looked up, after regaining a portion of his composure, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. As long as you are."

He nodded and then walked over and set the groceries on the counter. The two brothers then proceeded to put away the groceries they had gotten.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about the groceries, you already shopped for them. I'll put them away."

"Are you sure?" Norway asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I am. Okay. You can both leave now-n-not that I want you to or that I'm kicking you out but you diid the shopping. So you can just sit around until food's ready-thank you for bringing the groceries..."

"Hey! I asked a question! No one heard me! Is everyone OKAY?" Denmark repeated.

Norway glared at the taller Nordic.

"Did you not just hear us discussing it, or did it just not register with your brain?" Norway replied.

"No-or! That isn't nice! I was just worried about you!"

"We're okay." Iceland said simply, "Tino got scared. He threw the ladle. It hit the ground. That's it. No one was hurt. The end."

"Okay. Good." Denmark smiled, "You alright, T?"

"Yes. I'm fine...just...you guys can leave now. I can finish here." he replied before turning swiftly and going back to his work.

"Uhh...okay?" Denmark replied awkwardly. Then he said, "Come on fam! Let's leave our chef to his work." He patted Tino on the head, not noticing that he stifffened, before leading Norway and Iceland out of the kitchen.

-xXx-

Meanwhile, the little fin jumped when he heard the door close loudly behind them. Now, he was disoriented, and out of it, very much disturbed. Despite the fact that he had not hurt the brothers, it was the mere thought that he had directly aimed the hot metal spoon at them and attempted to hit them that terrified him. He was glad he did not hurt them, but still, he could not shake the fact that he felt awful now. He could not shake the disturbing "what if" feeling. The feeling that he could have actually hurt them. It sent a chill down his spine.

Trying to force the unsettling thoughts aside, Tino tried to distract himself by putting away groceries and continuing to cook the family meal. However, he found himself feeling incredibly uneasy and slightly afraid. He could not think straight. His mind was far too disturbed now.

-xXx-

He was dipping the plates when sudden barking and claws scraping against the tile floor caused him to jump a mile as his puppy ran into the kitchen, stubby tail wagging a mile a minute. She was running right towards him, but jumped backed when the glass bowl he was dipping slipped out of his hands and hit the floor and broke.

Hana didn't see this as a burden, she started to run forward to vacuum up the ruined food. However, she was surprised when she found he owner glaring at her.

"God d**it Hanatomago, look what you made me do! Bad girl! You bad girl!" The anger in his voice caused the dog's ears to droop, and her face to fall, and she shrunk back with her tail in between her legs as he got down on his knees to pick up the mess. She tried to walk forward to nudge him in an apology, but he simply replied by pushing her away.

"No! You already made a mess, now out!" he said. She didn't react.

"Out!" he repeated, pointing towards the door, "Hanatomago, out!" She turned with a small whimper and walked back into the main room.

Finland huffed and began to pick up the glass pieces hastily.

And as if to add his annoyance, someone once again appeared in the kitchen to check on him. He was in no mood to deal with anyone right now.

"It's nothing, it's nothing!" Finland said briskly with a slight snip in his tone, not even looking up to see who it was, "The d**n dog made me drop the food and I broke a bowl. It's nothing. Don't say anything. Just go away and get me the dust pan and broom."

Without a word, he felt the figure's presence turn to leave.

He looked up to see who had come in. He felt terrible all over again when he realized he had unintentionally snipped at Sweden, who he had not even known had come in from the yard.

 _Tino! You a**hole! Out of all the things you could have said to him! That is the worst possible thing to have said! "Don't say anything." He barely talks as it is, and you just went and discouraged him. Good job. Fantastic job._

-xXx-

While Tino was busy being mad at himself for hurting the Swede's feelings, he continued to hastily pick up the large glass pieces. One jagged-edged piece grazed his palm, but it did not draw any blood, it only grazed enough to elicit a slight hiss of pain.

Sweden returned moments later, carrying the requested, well, rather, demanded items back into the kitchen. Finland got up to receive the items from the tall Nordic.

"Sweden, I'm..." Sweden's expression did not change. It remained the same stoic frown it always was, but it suddenly seemed to portray emotion. Somewhere between anger and hurt. Or so it appeared to Finland. And it occurred to him that this was the second time today he had snapped at him. Sweden had the right to be upset, and the Fin simply decided to let him. He took the items and said a small, "Thank you." before turning his head in shame, and getting back down on his knees to pick up the rest of the glass mess.

Sweden's reply was not the usual "Mmm." It was simply silence, accompanied with a brief nod, before he turned towards the sink to wash his hands, and then retrieved another bowl to dip.

It was an awkward silence, and it only ceased when Sweden went out into the main room to gather everyone for lunch.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, these chapters are short. I am sorry. However, the good news is, the shorter the chapters, the more there will be. So, stay tuned. I will try to be a more reliable updater, and I'll try to post again soon.**


End file.
